Don't Get Hacked
by Amuchia
Summary: Amu gives Utau her facebook password. But what Amu doesn't know, is what you can do once you get someone's facebook details. Such as, I don't know, hooking up? Rated T for swearing. Name, rating and genre may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Hackers

_Summary: Amu gives Utau her facebook password. But what Amu doesn't know, is what you can do once you get someone's facebook details. Such as, I don't know, hooking up?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay I know, it's a really weird story title, but I promise you, it not what it sounds like! You have to read to find out what it's about though! _

_**Warning: This story contains Amuto and maybe some Rimahiko or Kutau, so if you dislike these couple choices, (mostly Amuto) then please turn away now. **_

_Amu: Well, that took a long time._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh shush you. Ikuto... You do the disclaimer please?_

_Ikuto: Yeah, sure. AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara. Because if she did... You don't want to know. Let's start the chapter already!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Hackers<em>

* * *

><p>Utau's POV<p>

I poked a long wavy haired blonde sitting in front of me in math class. Seeing as the lesson was nearly over, Nikaidou-sensei didn't really care.

"What is it?" the blonde asked, slightly annoyed by my constant poking.

"I have Amu's facebook details." I said, a devious smile coming across my face. The blonde's jaw dropped.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"No, of course not Rima. I just thought I'd say it." I replied sarcastically. Once she heard this, her smile matched mine perfectly. We were going to have some fun with this. I stared at the clock for a second before turning back to her.

"I'll tell you after class." I said as I held a finger to my lip and winked.

* * *

><p><em>Time skip:<em>

* * *

><p>"Tell me exactly what happened." She asked as soon as we exited from the classroom.<p>

"Well, Amu wanted me to do something for her, since she had no idea whatsoever how to." I said, my smile growing wider.

"And now that we have her password.." I started.

"We can do whatever we want." Rima finished.

"I know, I'm a genius." I said.

After school, we went over to my house to start our plan. Rima turned on the computer and typed in facebook on the web and in a second was on the login page. She turned to me, gesturing for me to tell her the login. I sighed.

"Hinamori Amu." I answered.

"Well, that's easy" she said.

"Mhm." I replied.

"And the password?"

"Open heart." I answered again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"In one word, no caps?" she asked again.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook Login: Hinamori Amu<strong>

**Password: openheart**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to facebook Amu.<strong>

* * *

><p>We looked through her contacts until Rima stopped on Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Rima told me an idea, and I didn't really care anymore, I have Kukai. Rima said she was going to hook Amu up with Ikuto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>On facebook chat<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amu: Hey Ikuto.<strong>

**Ikuto: What's up Amu?**

**Amu: Nothing really.**

**Ikuto: Hmm...**

**Amu: Ikuto, uhm...**

**Ikuto: Yes?**

**Amu: Would you like to go out with me? I really like you.**

**Ikuto: Sure, but do you really like me, or are you just messing with me? ;)**

**Amu: I like you! Why can't you take that seriously? :'(**

**Ikuto: Eh, sorry. Of course, I'd love to go out with you. :)**

**Amu: Can we meet at the park tomorrow at 5:00 PM?**

**Ikuto: Of course, my little strawberry.**

**Amu: See you then!**

* * *

><p>"There." Rima said.<p>

"What? You hooked them up, just like that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you can." She replied and then started clicking around again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing Amu's relationship status. Let me tell you this, it's going to be fun to watch when Amu finds out." She replied.

"So, should we follow her tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course!" she answered. Man, I couldn't wait until the end of school tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: And that's it! I know, I should've made the chapter longer, but I didn't want to put the date in this chapter as well. I hope you look forward to reading the next chapter!<em>

_Rima & Utau: -evil laugh- When Amu finds out, this is going to be hilarious!_

_Amu: Find out what?_

_Rima & Utau: Nothing!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Please review, review are very inspiring to me, they help me write. So if you want the next chapter, review! Ciao for now!_


	2. Chapter 2: Found Out

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello everyone! Thank you to all those people who reviewed my story, even the anonymous reviewers and special thanks to VampHeart9123 for the idea! Just to get everything cleared up, Amu and Rima are 15, Nagihiko, Utau and Kukai are 16 and Ikuto is 17._

_Ikuto: Get on with the story already! I want to meet my strawberry!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Fine, fine._

_Disclaimer: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Found Out<p>

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

All I heard was the loud beeping of my alarm clock. I sleepily moved my hand around and smacked the button. "_What time is it?" _I asked myself. I stared at the clock and my mouth nearly dropped in shock. It was freaking 7:35! I sprung out of bed, shoved my clothes on, brushed my teeth and hair, placed my signature "X" pin into my hair and grabbed a piece of toast before swinging my bag over my shoulder and racing out the door. _"I am going to be so late!" _I thought, mentally bashing myself for sleeping in.

I sighed in relief when I got to the school gate, seeing the clock read 7:58. I smiled when I saw my friends Rima, Utau, Nagihiko and Kukai a few yards ahead of me. I caught up to them and yelled my greeting.

"Amu, you nearly got late again!" Utau exclaimed.

"You need to learn to stop sleeping in Amu-chan." Nagihiko followed.

"Sorry about that." I replied. Rima just sighed as we entered the building. We all got out our books and Kukai and I entered the Maths class whereas Utau and Rima entered the Science class, while Nagihiko went to English class. Our teacher, Miss Suzuki was quite kind, but also strict. Today she seemed quite lenient though, so I talked for most of the lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip:<em>

* * *

><p>After I had finished all of my lessons, it was nearing the end of school. What I found strange was that Utau and Rima were acting different than usual. It was a bit unnerving.<p>

"Hinamori!" Kukai yelled.

"Hey Kukai, did you have something you wanted to ask?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't you think that Mashiro and Utau are acting a bit weird today?" he asked.

"So it's not just me?" I said. He nodded and we talked about it for a while. It was 5:11 by the time we had parted ways, and when I walked past the school gates, a familiar voice came from near them.

"Why'd you stand me up? I thought you said you liked me. Was that a lie, my little strawberry? " I turned to find the face that matched the voice, and when I did, I stared in shock. It was a certain tall, blue haired pervert.

"I-Ikuto! What do you mean by stood you up? When did I say I liked you? And stop calling me that! I'm not your girlfriend!" I was slightly surprised by how many questions I blurted out, but that's not the point!

"I mean you said we were going to meet up at 5:00, don't you remember? You said you liked me yesterday, and you became my girlfriend yesterday!" he said, a bit upset that I forgot all that stuff. But how could I forget something that never happened!

"I n-never did any of that. W-what are you talking about?" I said while stuttering, a deep blush appearing on my face.

"Don't you remember? We were talking on facebook." He said.

"Eh? I didn't go on facebook yesterday at all!" I exclaimed.

"Really, then who did?" he asked sarcastically.

"It wasn't me, believe me. No one knows my facebook details anywa- Utau." I said, then realised who it was. I couldn't believe it. Utau had betrayed my trust and hooked me up with Ikuto.

"Utau? I better thank her later then." He said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Eh, for what?" I asked.

"Because now you're my girlfriend."He replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wait, girlfriend? I'm not his girlfriend!

"I'm not your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Then look at this." He said while passing his phone to me with facebook loaded up on it, his smirk growing wider. I looked at my profile and my jaw nearly dropped. He was right. My relationship status on facebook was 'In a relationship with Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' Also, Rima and Utau had liked it. Wait, if I go out with Ikuto that means that I can't go out with Tadase-kun!

"T-tadase..." I said unconsciously.

"The kiddy king? Forget about him, you have me." Ikuto said, his smirk growing impossibly wider.

"Eh? I can't forget about Tadase-kun! I.. I love him." I said, muttering the last sentence. Ikuto sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Don't you know I care about you too?" Hearing this, my blush turned to a very deep blush.

"I-Ikuto! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to squirm out of his arms. Then I just noticed something. I could hear his heartbeat. Unfortunately for me, I find heartbeats extremely relaxing. I relaxed into his chest and realized what I'd done. Ikuto held me close and kissed my forehead lightly. _"No, no, no Amu! You aren't supposed to like this!" _I thought as I fought with my head. My mind kept telling me to stop it, but my instincts told me to just relax.

"Amu." Ikuto said, interrupting my train of thoughts. I looked up at him for a second, and met his indigo eyes before quickly turning my head down to hide my blush. I had already given up on attempting to break free, he was way too strong.

"Amu, why won't you look at me?" Ikuto asked with sadness in his voice.

"Just let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you accept on becoming my girlfriend." He replied sternly.

"Fine, fine I accept! Let me go, let me go!" I exclaimed.

"You don't realise what you've done, do you?" He asked with a smirk returning to his face.

"Eh? What?" I asked back.

"You've just officially become my girlfriend." He said.

"Eh, b-bu-but.." I started.

"But nothing. Go tell that little king that you're mine now, got it?" he finished.

"Fine." I said as I sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school...<em>

* * *

><p>Tadase's POV<p>

I was walking around the school grounds when I saw Amu coming my way. She was just the person I wanted to see! I was going to ask her out today.

"Good morning Amu-chan." I said.

"M-morning Tadase-kun. I have to tell you something." She said while stuttering. She seemed a bit different today though, so it must be something important.

"Yes Amu-chan?" I asked.

"I c-can't go out with you anymore. I'm sorry..." she replied. My heart nearly stopped in shock. Why couldn't she go out with me?

"Why not?" I said aloud, slightly worried.

"U-uh.. Well... You see..." she started, obviously trying to find the right way to tell me. Ikuto, who had also been walking around appeared behind Amu and brought her into a loose embrace while kissing her forehead.

"Amu's mine now." He finished.

"W-what, why?" I asked; my eyes full of shock.

"Because I'm obviously better than you." He replied while walking away from me with Amu, earning himself a few glances.

"Let go of my Amu-chan!" I yelled, making everyone stare at me.

"Did I hear wrong? She's mine." Ikuto said back.

Amu's POV

I was confused as to what was happening at the moment. I was telling Tadase I couldn't go out with him, then Ikuto came in, they had an argument and I was stuck in the middle of it. Ikuto seemed pretty protective.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked him.

"What is it?" he asked back.

"T-thanks. I didn't know what to say there." I said.

"No problem, after all, I would do anything for my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: And that's it! As for some of the bits in this story, I'm sorry if like bits had too much detail, I'm not so good with the flow of stories... Also, the last POV there, which is Amu's, was very short, but I kind of wanted to end the chapter like that, so I added that in. My chapter is extra long because well, I had a lot of ideas. Oh, and sorry for any OOC stuff. <em>

_Amu: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Eh, what do you mean?_

_Amu: I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH IKUTO IF HE WAS THE LAST GUY ON EARTH!_

_Ikuto: Really? How cruel, how could you be so mean to me Amu?_

_Amu: I just can._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Well, let's let them have their lovers' quarrel._

_Amu: WE'RE NOT LOVERS!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Uh-huh, sure. Thanks again for those who reviewed my story! If you want the next chapter, please review. Because, I really loved the reviews I got for the first chapter. But please, if you want to give me some constructive criticism, please be polite at least. That's all. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriend

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh poo. I haven't updated this for so long that everyone who reviewed is going to murder me... I'll make it up to you somehow and try to make this chapter the best I can... And I'll try to make it longer..._

_Ikuto: I'm just glad Amu-koi and I are together!_

_Amu: D-Don't call me Amu-koi! It.. It's really embarassing!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Yeah.. Let's just let them be... Anyway, I probably won't be having little things up here with the cast envolved just before the chapter starts... It's just too boring and time-wasting for me I guess. Yeah.. I'm just too lazy... Let's just started now!_

_Disclaimer: Shugo Chara is the property of Peach-Pit. I make no claims of calling Shugo Chara my own, blah blah blah... Just a fanfiction on an anime and manga I love..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Girlfriend<p>

_~Reviewing Last Chapter~_

_Amu's POV_

_I was confused as to what was happening at the moment. I was telling Tadase I couldn't go out with him, then Ikuto came in, they had an argument and I was stuck in the middle of it. Ikuto seemed pretty protective._

_"I-Ikuto?" I asked him._

_"What is it?" he asked back._

_"T-thanks. I didn't know what to say there." I said._

_"No problem, after all, I would do anything for my girlfriend."_

_~Chapter Review End~_

Amu's POV

I blushed and tried to withdraw from his hand, which was currently grasping mine. This caused Ikuto to grip tighter as he slid his hand to my wrist. To tell you the truth, he looked very... Well, he looked very princely at the moment. Like a prince carrying his princess away on a white horse.

He kind of reminded me of.. _"No, no, bad Amu! Don't be thinking things like that! You can't fall in love with him, you have to break up with him and be with your true love," _my mind seemed to yell. My true love... Was it really Tadase?

I stared the the back of Ikuto's head, but hung my head just as soon as I saw his hair. I mentally bashed myself for thinking, even for a split second, that _Ikuto _was my true love. It's just not possible for a pervert like him to be my true love...

At the moment, as if on cue, the bell rang. It interrupted my train of thought. I hadn't noticed that we had actually been walking to the classroom the whole time. The thing is, Ikuto is in my class. There's no one else there that I know.

Ikuto slid the door gently to the slide and gracefully walked to his desk, while dragging me along with him.

"Ikuto! I have to go back to my seat, before class starts!" I exclaimed quietly, just loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

"But they're assigning new seats for the year today. Sit next to me!" Ikuto replied, with a childish grin which I had never seen grace his features before. My eyes widened slightly at his expression before I sighed.

"Maybe I don't want to sit next to you, Ikuto." I said, annoyance heard in my voice.

"But I want my _girlfriend_ to sit next to me!" Ikuto said, a bit too loudly and everyone turned as I hurried to cover his big blabbermouth.

"Ikuto! Don't say that so loud!" I scolded quietly.

"Eh, what's this? You don't want anyone to find out about our current relationship?" he said with his trademark smirk. Okay, now I know he found out something useful.

"Of course not, you idiot! They'll all think that I actually like you!" I shouted in a whisper.

"I see, so that's how it is.. My little strawberry doesn't like me... I'm crushed, Amu." Ikuto said in a fake sad voice.

"How could _anyone _like a pervert like you?" I simply replied.

"Well, a lot of people could, actually." he said as he turned to his fanclub, who were obviously upset that Amu was talking to Ikuto. Amu paused and turned to Ikuto's fanclub. They were all looking at Amu like they were going to murder her. Amu looked back and brushed them off with her "Cool & Spicy" attitude.

"That's not the point! What I mean to say is, how could _I _ever like a pervert like you?" I said.

"Well, I guess I'll make you fall in love with me..." Ikuto replied.

"Like I ever will, pervert." I said. Ikuto's fanclub was slowly nearing the back row, aiming for the seat beside Ikuto. Ikuto was in the back row, next to the window. Ikuto looked at them for a second then pulled me, so that my ear was close to his mouth.

"If you don't want everyone to find out about us going out, I suggest you take the seat beside me, before one of those fan-girls do." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly and quickly backed into the seat beside him. _"He's using this relationship thing against me, that sly cat!"_ I thought to myself.

I glared at him for quite some time while he just faced the front and smirked. After a while, the bell rang, our teacher came in, and we all got out our textbooks. _"Great, math."_ I said to myself.

~Time Skip To Lunch~

Ikuto's POV

_"Class is finally over! Now to find my little strawberry..."_ I thought as I entered the school cafeteria. I waited in line to get my food, and once I received my food, I walked to the tables. In a few minutes I spotted a certain pink-haired girl.

She looked slightly bored, and she was about to sit at a random table when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a different table. While all this happened, Amu looked like she had no idea what just happened.

"I-Ikuto, what just happened?" she asked.

"I dragged you over to a table?" I replied slyly.

"Why?" she simply questioned.

"Because I want to be with my girlfriend!" I said, a bit too loudly. To tell you the truth, I did that on purpose. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. As I spoke, Amu covered my mouth the moment the word "girlfriend" came from my mouth. Everyone turned around and faced us, murmurs heard everywhere.

Exactly what I wanted.

"Ikuto, don't be so loud! I already told you that I don't want anyone to know!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"But I do want everyone to know." I replied.

"I-Ikuto.. You.. Ugh... Never mind." Amu said in defeat, starting on her lunch. I smirked as she ate her food, doing the same while my eyes rested on hers. Amu seemed to be creeped out because I kept staring at her. She blushed a dark shade of red.

~In The Hallway~

Rima's POV

Utau and I strolled down the halls of the school. We were walking toward the cafeteria when we saw _her_ in the hallway.

"A-Amu..." I said, actually scared for life. I turned to Utau, who was watching in horror. We stared as we watched another person exit the cafeteria and come behind her.

"Ikuto.." Utau said.

"Yo." Ikuto simply replied. Amu, on the other hand, looked like she was ready to murder someone. Most likely Utau and I.

"Rima... Utau..." Amu muttered in an angry tone. Her voice sounded creepy and it freaked us out. She slowly walked toward us, with an evil aura around her. Ikuto followed her with his hands in his pockets. He actually looked slightly scared. And yes, I mean _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto was scared.

"What.. Did you do on my facebook account the other day? What did you say to Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"We, uhm.. We just.." I started, on a loss for words.

"They went onto facebook chat and sent me a message about you liking me and going out." Ikuto butted in. Ikuto casually took out his phone and loaded facebook up onto it, going to his messages. Everyone stared at him whilst he was doing this. He paused, and handed the phone to Amu.

"Here, read it." he said while passing his phone to Amu. Amu grasped the phone in her hand and read the text on the screen. She stared for a while, and then handed the phone back to Ikuto. Ikuto took it and put it away. Amu stared at us with the most terrifying eyes I have ever seen.

"I am going to kill you both..." Amu simply said before chasing madly after us. Someone save us, please! Amu caught us and tickled us to death. Interesting torture method, I must say.

~After The Fight~

Utau's POV

Rima and I were breathing heavily and quickly, attempting to catch our breath from Amu tickling us so much.

"We're.. So sorry... We.. We won't.. We won't do it.. We won't do it again.. For.. Forgive us." I said between breaths.

"Fine.. Fine..." Amu said after a while. We smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you Amu!" we exclaimed in unison.

"But if something like this happens again.. I won't forgive you..." she replied with an evil glint in her eyes. Ikuto had been watching us the entire time, chuckling from time to time. He was so going to get it later..

"We promise, we promise. We won't do something like this again." I said on both Rima and I's part.

"Good. Now, I want explanations. Why you were even trying to set me up with Ikuto in the first place?" she asked calmly.

"Because we think the two of you look good together!" Rima confessed. Amu's eyes widened in surprise. Ikuto just smirked.

"We do not!" Amu exclaimed, her eyes jumping rapidly between Ikuto and us.

"Oh, but you do." I replied with a wink. Ikuto stared in surprise.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I'm breaking up with him as soon as possible." Amu said as she turned to Ikuto. Ikuto stared with a forced smirk, but underneath I knew he was hurt.

"Don't break up with me yet Amu. I mean seriously, we've been going out for only today!" Ikuto said with yet another forced smirk.

"Well, I don't like you. So what what's the point?" Amu said bluntly. Ikuto's walls were slowly breaking down, I could clearly see. So I decided to help him out a bit.

"How about this? You go out with Ikuto for a week. If you can honestly say you didn't like it one bit, then go ahead and break up with him." I proposed.

"I'm fine with it." Ikuto said. Amu thought about it for a while.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's only a week." Amu replied.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: Well, that's it! This chapter actually wasn't that long even though I spent about 6 or 8 hours on it. Sorry if my writing is kind of sucky at the moment. I have bad writer's block because I haven't really written an actual story like this for nearly 6 months. So please excuse me for that. I also decided against taking out this little talking things at the start and end. They're just too fun to write!<em>

_Ikuto: I see you have sucessfully done Amuto scenes. Well done, you actually did something!_

_Amu: Why did you make me agree to that! Why am I so out of character! This isn't like me at all!_

_Ikuto: The part where you get mad is like you. The blushing is too._

_Rima: She found out and basically killed us._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Well sorry that the whole story is OOC! I have writer's block, you know?_

_Rima: Great excuse, great one._

_Utau: I know._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: UTAU! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!_

_Utau: Rima, quick! Get her off me! She's creeping me out..._

_Rima: Okay._

_Ikuto: Well, this talking thing is unusually long..._

_Amu: Probably because of how much happened._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay shush everyone! Now, goodbye readers! Sorry that it took about half a year to update. I won't make up any excuses. I'm just plain lazy. Sorry._


	4. Chapter 4: First Date

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello, hello readers! I am back again and trying to update as fast as possible!_

_Amu: You totally forgot the review corner for this whole story..._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh my gosh, I did! I'm sorry! I forgot! I'll start it from this chapter on! But for chapter 1, just thank you to whoever reviewed! And for the other chapters too!_

_Ikuto: Did you know this story has been favorited the most AND has the most reviews?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Yep. That's probably why I'm updating this one. Besides, this one appeals the most to me! I'll start writing my other stories again, so don't worry! I haven't lost hope or abandoned them!_

_Utau: Now let's see if she can get through this chapter without many spelling mistakes._

_Rima: Do your best._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Thanks guys! By the way, I won't be having charas in this story, like Ran and such.. Because it's too much to add them in along with everything else... And they mess up moods and stuff.. With Amu and Ikuto..._

_Amu: WHAT MOODS! WE DON'T HAVE ANY-_

_Ikuto: Oh yes we do Amu. A LOT of moods. ;)_

_Amu: IKUTO YOU PERVERT!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Sigh.. Will this ever end? Onto the disclaimer, this talking thing here has gone for too long! Utau, Rima!_

_Utau & Rima: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit. If she owned Shugo Chara..._

_Everyone but AmzyLuvIkuto: It wouldn't go well._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: First Date<p>

_~Reviewing Last Chapter~_

_Utau's POV_

_"How about this? You go out with Ikuto for a week. If you can honestly say you didn't like it one bit, then go ahead and break up with him." I proposed._

_"I'm fine with it." Ikuto said. Amu thought about it for a while._

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's only a week." Amu replied._

_~Chapter Review End~_

Ikuto's POV

I didn't expect Amu to agree to this, honestly. I thought she would go on about stuff like, _"I could never like a pervert like him!" _or something like that. But she didn't, to my amazement.

"You'd better be prepared then, Amu." I said. She whirled around with a confused look.

"Why?" she simply questioned.

"Because I'm going to make you fall in love with me." I answered with a smirk. I watched as her cheeks turned beet red. She looks so cute when she does that. All the more reason to tease her, I guess.

"No way I will!" she shouted.

"Come on, the bell will ring soon. Get your bag." I replied. Rima and Utau just stared with a confused, yet happy look on their faces. As if on cue, the bell rang and Rima and Utau walked the opposite direction to get their bags.

I followed Amu's face intently, which I saw she noticed. Her walk quickened and she blushed even more. I stifled a laugh and steadied my speed to match hers. We arrived at Amu's bag, which was presently next to mine. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and I followed after her.

We reached the school gates and she stared at me for a second before looking away. Once we were halfway to her house, she turned and stared at me, with a frown.

"Are you following me all the way to my house? Go home." she said.

"I don't want to go home though.." I replied and pouted. Amu saw this and her blush deepened. She looked at me for a while before turning to face forward and ignoring me. Once we were at her house, she looked at me and gestured _"Shoo!"_ She did this for about a minute before sighing.

"Why did you follow me home, you stalker?" she asked.

"Because I have something to show you. But go change into some nice clothes first." I answered.

"Can't you show me tomorrow? And why do I have to go change? Why is it so important that I have to change?" Amu asked, throwing endless questions at me.

"No, I can't show you tomorrow. And you have to go change. It's just important alright! Now go change and come back!" I answered as I pushed her towards the front door.

"But what about you? Don't _you _need to change if it's so important?" she asked while being pushed. As we reached the front door, I stopped pushing her.

"I'll only change if you dress me." I said, while winking and smirking. Amu's blush turned deeper than I've seen for a while.

"N-No way, you pervert cosplaying cat!" Amu yelled before running into the house. I waited about 10 minutes before I heard the door creak open. I was surprised to see Amu in a hot pink batwing top, a frilly black skirt, black leggings, and some cute black flats to match.

"Are you happy now, Ikuto?" she said with anger in her voice.

"Yes, very." I said with a smirk. Amu blushed again. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. She struggled and tried to get out of my firm grip.

"I-Ikuto! Let me go! Where are you taking me?" she exclaimed while blushing. Amu kept complaining for the whole 15 minutes it took to get to the location. Once we arrived, she paused and stared in awe. We were at the amusement park, next to the fountain where I had that ice-cream with Amu and the kiddy king involved.

"Here we are." I stated. Amu just stared at the park.

"W-What's here that you need to show me?" she asked.

"A good time." I replied slyly. Amu blushed deeply.

"What ride do you want to go on?" I asked. Amu paused, and looked in deep thought.

"The carousel!" she exclaimed. We walked over to the ride and paid for a go on it. Amu hopped onto a horse and I hopped on behind her.

"I-Ikuto! Go find your own horse!" Amu yelled while waving her arms around. She lost her balance and started to fall off. I caught her and pulled her back up.

"Don't be reckless, Amu." I said and held onto the bar in the middle of the horse, leaving Amu in-between my arms. Amu blushed and wanted to get off when the ride started. It suddenly bumped to get started, causing me to fall forwards, right on the back of Amu's neck. Amu blushed redder than a tomato. Her body stiffened.

"Is my touch surprising to you Amu?" I asked as I leaned forward. The tips of my hair tickled Amu's cheek.

"I-Ikuto, stop it." Amu said. She blushed more than I've ever seen. I understood, but decided to keep my head rested there. Amu eventually calmed down.

Amu's POV

The ride stopped, and Ikuto slowly took his head off me. I felt an urge to stop his head, but decided against it, since I knew Ikuto would tease me. I watched Ikuto jump off and extend his hands out to me. I stared in confusion.

"Jump down, I'll catch you." he said with a genuine smile. My eyes widened in surprise. Feeling embarassed, I wanted to decide against it, but my body moved on it's own and I jumped down. Like he promised, he caught me. As he let go of my waist, he captured my wrist in his own hand and dragged me off.

"Ikuto, where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere I want to go. It's only fair since you chose the first ride, right?" Ikuto said with a smirk. After a while we arrived at the ride "Walk Of Horror." It was a ride where you walk a path in the dark and try to complete it without fainting, basically.

"We are _not _going in there! I object!" I exclaimed. You might not know this, but I hate horror movies, and the dark, and especially ghosts!

"Oh, but we are..." he said with a devilish grin. He dragged me to the ride's entrance with much force and paid for two. We entered and the doors closed behind us. Okay, I'm scared already.

As we walked, a creepy looking ghost-like creature was clawing their way up to me, and grabbed my ankle. I screamed so loud I thought Ikuto would be deaf. I'm so scared that tears are welling up...

"You okay Amu? Sure you don't want to _cling_ to me?" Ikuto asked mockingly.

"I-I'm fine! I don't need your help.." I said, as calmly as possible. As I said that, I looked up and saw a blood-stained creature was hanging from the ceiling. My mouth quivered and my eyes widened in terror. My body started trembling and tears threatened to fall.

We continued to walk as I turned nervously back and forth when red eyes met mine. I screamed louder than before and Ikuto stared at me. He turned my face to his and met my scared, about to cry and wide eyed face. I shook dangerously.

"Amu, are you really that scared?" Ikuto said as his grip loosened on my wrist. I fell to the ground and put my hands over my head. Ikuto stared at me compassionately. He offered a hand to me and I shakily took it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I shook and shivered as he held me.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Amu. I'm here." Ikuto said as he gently patted my head. I looked up at him with my lip still quivering. We continued walking once again, but this time with Ikuto holding my hand.

The next thing I saw, or rather heard, was a woman's shrill scream. Then a mutated looking thing came towards me and my eyes widened. I tightened my grip on Ikuto's hand and he turned to me, facing the weird creature and pulling me away with him.

Why is it that I.. I feel so safe with Ikuto. Why is that? I thought that I was always supposed to be with Tadase, my prince... So.. So why is something like this happening?

Ikuto caught me looking at him and he smirked. I blushed and turned away, only to see a pupil-less woman with blood streaming down her face. This was worse, way worse than the other ghosts... I screamed. I have never screamed so loud and shrill before in my life.

Ikuto pulled me into a hug as we both fell to the ground. I clung onto Ikuto's shirt and cried. He responded by hugging my forehead. What surprised me was when Ikuto gently kissed my forehead, causing me to blush like a strawberry. We stayed like that for a while.

"Let's go, the exit isn't far off." Ikuto said with an ever so slight blush on his face. Wait, did I just say that he _blushed_? And I mean Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the pervert, out of all the people in the world. He blushed.

Two or three minutes later, we exited the ride. More like a walking path of horror, I'd say. I looked at Ikuto briefly, and the blush on his face had completed disappeared. He noticed this, turned to me, and smirked.

We went on other rides, like the bumper cars, the go-karts, rollercoasters, and many more. As the day was coming to a close, Ikuto got himself and I an ice-cream. I had strawberry and he had chocolate, which was an obvious choice.

Ikuto walked me home and I waved goodbye. When I entered through my front door, my family started pestering me about Ikuto, while my dad brooded in a corner. I ignored them and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and thought about today's events.

Could it be that what I just did with Ikuto was.. Classified as my first date? I blushed at the thought. And you know what? I liked my first date with Ikuto. It was really fun. But I probably won't ever tell him that.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: THAT WAS SO CUTE! WITH THE FALLING AND THE SCREAMING AND THE HUGGING! Especially that forehead kiss part.<em>

_Amu: I WILL KILL YOU!_

_Ikuto: Oh you know you liked it._

_Amu: I DID NOT!_

_Utau: You did so._

_Rima: I agree with Utau._

_Amu: You guys too!_

_Utau & Rima: Just admit it. You liked your first date with Ikuto._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Have fun with that... Thanks to all that reviewed! I also realise that the amusement park thing with the carousel is very cliché, and the same with the "I'll make you fall in love with me part". And also with other various things including the horror thing and girls being scared.. And the clinging.. Oh and the ice-cream. All very cliché! But oh well, I'm sure you will all forgive me for my awesome clichéness. (Clichéness isn't even a word, but I made it up.)_

_Review Corner:_

_amuto-robstar: I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_

_Anonymous person who said to update before saturday: I did update it before Saturday! Well, in my time I did._

_iRima-Chan: Thank you so much for your review! It was long and awesome. I feel sorry for poor Amu too. BUT WAY TO GO IKUTO! YOU GOT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

_Special Thanks to:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you so much for your ideas for the chapters! It helped me with the last chapter!_

_Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, even those anonymous people. And thank you everyone for not flaming and being evil! XD_

_By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!_

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Bet

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello, hello readers! This story has the most chapters out of all my stories so far! It's also the most updated at the moment! It's because I find the plot so interesting because it has Amuto scenes in it._

_Amu: BAKA! I WOULD NEVER GO ON A DATE WITH IKUTO!_

_Ikuto: Oh, you know it was the best first date you've ever had. ;)_

_Amu: PERVERTED COSPLAYING CAT!_

_Ikuto: Great name you got there. Long, but it suits me well._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Must you two do this EVERY chapter?_

_Amu: DO WHAT!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh shush. Don't get your knickers in a twist, Amu. I mean seriously, I have generously given you Amuto scenes! Besides, the readers love it._

_Ikuto: Thank you so much for your efforts. It is greatly appriciated. :)_

_Amu: IKUTO STOP SMIRKING!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Must you speak, or rather shout, so loudly?_

_Amu: HE.. HE.. BUT HE..._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: JUST SHUT UP AND MAKE OUT WITH IKUTO! -shoves them both in a closet._

_Amu: Let me out!_

_Ikuto: No, don't! Keep us here for 5 chapters!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -ignores Amu- Okay, I'll try Ikuto! Anyway, while they're doing that.. I need to apologize again for these talking things at the top and bottom of the story. Sorry they're so long. Utau, could you do the disclaimer for me?_

_Utau: Certainly, as long as we get on with the story. -reading off a script- AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara. She makes no claim to owning it.. It belongs to Peach-Pit.. -finishes reading script- Yeah, you get the point._

_Rima: Just start the story already.._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Bet<p>

_~Reviewing Last Chapter~_

_Ikuto walked me home and I waved goodbye. When I entered through my front door, my family started pestering me about Ikuto, while my dad brooded in a corner. I ignored them and went up to my room. I laid down on my bed and thought about today's events._

_Could it be that what I just did with Ikuto was.. Classified as my first date? I blushed at the thought. And you know what? I liked my first date with Ikuto. It was really fun. But I probably won't ever tell him that._

_~Chapter Review End~_

Rima's POV

I was walking to school when I saw a certain annoying, girly and basically annoying cross-dresser start to walk beside me. It was that idiot Fujisaki Nagihiko.

"Hello Rima-chan. Nice day isn't it?" he gretted, giving off a cheery aura.

"Not a nice day anymore." I said bluntly.

"You're so mean to me Rima-chan." he replied with a smile. That smile of his is just so aggravating!

"I don't remember saying you could call me by my first name. It's Mashiro-san to you." I replied with a bored expression.

"But I _want_ to call you Rima-chan. So that's what I'm calling you!" he explained with yet another smile. I turned to him and blushed slightly. Then I turned back to the front looking down at the ground.

"Something wrong Rima-chan?" he said as he edged slowly toward me. I turned to him and opened my mouth to speak when I noticed his face was only about 3 inches away from mine. I backed away slowly and ran ahead of him.

"Rima-chan, wait for me!" I heard him yell as I ran. I continued on and reached the school gates. I hid and stopped to catch my breath as I saw Nagihiko run past me.

Wait a minute. Why am I hiding? There should be no reason to hide from him. And why did I blush? These questions of mine were left unanswered as I moved through the school to the bags. I hung my bag on a hook, and grabbed my books out for my next class. I then continued on to the classroom where Utau was staring at me.

"What took you so long, Rima?" Utau asked.

"Something held me up." I answered.

"And what would that be?" she questioned.

"Nothing important." I replied. A bored expression replaced my once flustered face.

Amu's POV

I arrived at school just on time and had taken a rest against a small tree. I sighed as I slid down the trunk and onto the ground. I closed my eyes and stayed there for a minute. Then I heard rustling and footsteps. I shot open my eyes and my eyes widened as an ever so slight blush appeared on my cheeks.

"I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"Yo." he simply replied.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well, I _was_ resting up in that tree you're up against until I heard you. So I jumped down and decided to say hello." Ikuto answered with a smirk.

"What is with you and climbing trees?" I asked.

"I like trees, what can I say?" he answered.

"That was a rhetorical question." I stated.

"Didn't sound like it." he replied.

"Oh shut it." I said.

"So what's up, why are you late?" he asked.

"I stayed up late yesterday because we got back from the amusement park at nearly 8 at night." I explained.

"Oh. Sorry about that." he said. I sighed.

"What's your number?" he asked. I stared at him blankly.

"Seriously Ikuto?" I replied.

"I'm serious." he said.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend." he answered. I blushed and gave him my mobile.

"Fine. Copy it off my phone." I said as he grasped my phone.

"Thanks." he replied and smiled. And I mean smiled. Not a smirk. A genuine smile. I watched as he pressed buttons on both mine and his phone.

"So your number spells cool and spicy, eh?" he questioned.

"Yeah. What of it?" I replied.

"Interesting. You paid for a custom number..." Ikuto said as he stifled a laugh.

"Don't laugh!" I shouted. He stopped and returned my phone. Curious, I went into my contacts to find Ikuto's number. Once found, I wondered if his was a custom number too. Matching up the numbers with the letters I figured that it spelled what I thought it did.

"Midnight moon." I said quietly. Ikuto came up near my face. I blushed and turned away.

"Yes, it does spell that." he replied. I turned to say something to him, but he was gone. I've always wondered how he walks away so quickly without me noticing. He's sly, just like a cat.

I hopped up and ran to my class, where I found Kukai and Tadase. It was my main class. Tadase's eyes met mine for a second before he turned away. Kukai looked back and forth in confusion.

"Hinamori? Did something happen between you and Hotori?" Kukai asked.

"Mhm." I muttered. Kukai's hand edged towards my shoulder.

"You can always tell me about-" I stopped him as I slapped his hand away gently.

"It doesn't matter." I stated.

"Hinamori..." Kukai said, his cheerful tone being drowned out by sorrow. I walked away and continued to my seat that was next to a girl named Ayame. She was just one of my classmates. There was Chiharu, Emiko, and Hanako as well. They were all a bit closer to me than most of my classmates, but we weren't friends yet.

There's also this strange girl in our class called Kazumi, but she doesn't speak much with any one, and she likes to read. She's strange because she doesn't speak to anyone, nor does she attempt to. Whenever you see her, she's either gathering her books for class, placing or picking up her bag, or reading. Her hair is long and black, but it's never tied up. Her eyes are icy blue, almost white. A strange girl indeed.

Enough about that, class is starting! Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Kobayashi entered. He has messy blonde hair that finishes at the tip of his ears and chocolate brown eyes. Not that you really need to know all that though. It's said that he has a crush on Ms. Suzuki, our history teacher. She has long red hair and emerald eyes. I don't blame him for it though. She's a kind, but strict teacher. She's very admirable.

Wow, I ramble on a lot. Seems like I don't pay much attention in class. Doesn't matter though. It's just English class. I'm pretty fluent in it, since my mum had taught me when I was young. Along with my dad.. Who kept taking pictures of me. Which when I think about.. Is kind of creepy... But that's my family for you!

~Lunchtime~

I sprung out of my seat and started on my way to my bag. Once I had arrived, I rummaged through its contents and pulled out a small japanese-styled boxed lunch. I headed outside and found a tree to lean against. I opened the lid and looked at what laid inside. Rice, meat, fish, and pickled vegetables. A typical boxed lunch. I started on the rice when a certain someone came down from the tree and sat beside me.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?" I asked, already used to him coming out of trees.

"Just hanging out with my girlfriend." he replied.

"What about lunch?" I asked again.

"Already ate it." he answered.

"What about your friends?" I questioned.

"They don't mind." he answered.

"Why do you have to hang out with me all the time?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I only have a week." he said sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"To make you fall in love with me!" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"I swear that I won't fall in love with the likes of you!" I exclaimed as I stood up, my boxed lunch beside me.

"Then we'll make a bet?" Ikuto said as he also stood up.

"A bet?" I questioned.

"If you don't fall in love with me, or lose the bet rather, I'll stop trying." he purposed.

"And if you win.. Well, I guess you win my love?" I replied.

"Of course. Will you make this bet with me?" he asked.

"Sure, you're on. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I answered.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: And we have ended yet another chapter. It seems that I'm doing one per day at the moment. And I think my writer's block is gone! I'm enjoying writing this at the moment.<em>

_Amu: A bet, eh? I probably would take a bet like that.. Since obviously I'll win._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Wow, you didn't yell._

_Amu: It's not THAT strange._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, but it is._

_Ikuto: No Amu, I will definitely win. You will fall for me in a matter of 3 days, not a week._

_Amu: As if, you perverted cosplaying cat._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Again with that ultra-long name for Ikuto?_

_Amu: Yes. It suits him.. A LOT._

_Utau: Amu, seriously. Just admit that you've fallen for my brother._

_Amu: -blushes- I-I have not!_

_Rima: It's obvious you do. You blushed for goodness sake._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Whatever, you guys. You all know that she won't admit it. Yes I know, the mobile phone numbers are like 12 digits long. That is not normal. But who cares? I mean seriously, don't stress over minor details. Anyway, thank you to all that reviewed my story!_

_Review Corner:_

_MExTRUNKS4ever: Thanks for that! I've updated! XD_

_amuto-robstar: Yeah, I wish I could go on a date like that too. But don't we all? ;) Haha, give them a password for a facebook you don't even have then! Thanks for the compliment, it's now updated! :P_

_iRima-Chan: But he DID do it on purpose. He knew that she was scared.. But he didn't know she was THAT scared. I like the way you think too! Yeah, Amu, THE cool & spicy girl, is scared! Yeah, he would tease her. I can just imagine him blushing. It would look SO cute! Yeah, the trick is just magical. I've updated, I've updated! You're not going overboard, keep it coming! :)_

_Special Thanks To My Reviewers Who Reviewed More Than Once:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you for your ideas, encouragement, thoughts, and reviews! They were really good and helped me to update!_

_amuto-robstar: Thank you for reviewing EVERY chapter, with something nice to say each time!_

_iRima-Chan: Thank you so much for your long reviews! Inspiring, and give good ideas somehow! Your thoughts are nice to hear. I mean, I like reviews, but I LOVE long reviews. I will hug people who give long reviews because long reviewing people are awesome! But only if they aren't flaming!_

_And thank you to all you anonymous reviewers! You guys are great!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Well, until the next chapter everyone!_

_By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!_

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Vacation

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello readers! Yes, I am back yet again. It seems like a good pace I got going here. Updating with 1 chapter per day. If I have a lot of ideas, I might even update with 2 chapters in a day! I feel happy that I have had 28 reviews for all of my chapters in total! It is a great accomplishment for me! I'm shouting a lot, aren't I?_

_Rima: Yes, you are._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: How blunt of you... Well anyway, I'm glad that you guys have supported me this far, and that I have no flames whatsoever! And yes, if you have any tips for my writing, please tell me. I won't think of them as flames, so don't worry. There's always room for improvement! Anyway, I think that these starting chat things are too long, and it seems like Amu finally stopped talking and yelling about Ikuto. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to iRima-Chan for the ideas! Disclaimer please!_

_Ikuto: Fine with me. -reading off a script- AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara. She makes no claim to owning it.. It belongs to Peach-Pit.. -finishes reading script- You know what I mean. Why do we seriously have to do these stupid disclaimers? I mean, how do they not know that she DOESN'T own it. I mean, are you guys dumb or something? Stop accusing her!_

_Utau: Okay, okay Ikuto. I think that's enough now. Let's just start already!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Summer Vacation: Part One<p>

_~Reviewing Last Chapter~_

_"Then we'll make a bet?" Ikuto said as he also stood up._

_"A bet?" I questioned._

_"If you don't fall in love with me, or lose the bet rather, I'll stop trying." he purposed._

_"And if you win.. Well, I guess you win my love?" I replied._

_"Of course. Will you make this bet with me?" he asked._

_"Sure, you're on. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I answered._

_~Chapter Review End~_

Amu's POV

"Okay. But I assure you, I _will_ win." Ikuto said.

"No way. I'll never lose to you." I replied. I turned and walked away as I saw Ikuto smirk from the corner of my eye. I continued the school day and went to find Utau and Rima after school. I turned a few corners here and there and there they were. Utau was sitting on a desk while Rima sat at her desk. I smiled and waved to them from the entrance.

Rima noticed me and smiled. She waved slightly, beckoning me to come in. At this, Utau turned her head and also smiled. They watched as I weaved my way between the desks to meet them.

"Amu, we were just talking about something." Rima informed me. I turned my head to the side in confusion.

"We were talking about what to do for summer vacation." Utau explained clearly. _"That's right, it's summer vacation soon, isn't it?"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh. So what were you thinking of?" I asked with a smile.

"We thought maybe we could all stay at my vacation house near the beach." Utau replied.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll definitely go!" I said with excitement.

"Good, it seems like we've all agreed. I think we should meet up on Saturday, seeing as today's Friday. We'll meet up at Amu's house!" Utau said cheerily. Rima and I smiled at Utau's enthusiasim. It was nice to see her like that.

"What time should we meet up, and how long should we stay there?" Rima asked, wanting to know all the details.

"We'll meet up at 4 in the afternoon. I personally think we should stay for all of the summer holidays! Well.. Maybe we'll leave about a week of summer vacation, so we can do our homework." Utau purposed.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Okay." Rima agreed.

"Then it's settled, we'll meet up on Saturday!" Utau said. I smiled and we discussed about what we would do once there. This continued for a while. Finally we said our farewells and exited through the school gates. I couldn't wait for Saturday.

~Time Skip To Saturday~

I beamed with happiness as I placed the final things into my roll-along suitcase. It was just a plain black and hot pink tartan patterned suitcase with a black bow wrapped around it. It looked cute, I must say. Enough about that though, it was 3:50 already! I had already dressed into a strapless black top with some blue jeans and black flats. My hair was let down with two black "x" clips at either side.

I zipped up my suitcase and checked the clock. I looked in horror. It was 3:58 now! I finished with packing and closed the door hastily. I practically ran down the stairs and reached the door. I checked my black leather watch that rested on my right wrist. It was 4:03. Utau and Rima were always on time, and when I wasn't.. Even if I was late by a little bit.. Well, I think you get the point. I opened the door with caution as my suitcase rested behind me. Only to see two pairs of eyes glaring at me.

"Amu.." the two started. I stared in horror and hurried out to the car that was outside. It was the car that Utau had prepared to take us. The car was practically like that of a limousine. That damn rich kid Utau. We all hopped into the back seats of the car, and I sat on the right. Rima sat in the middle and Utau sat on the left. The car started and all our luggage jolted in the car's boot. The driver was quiet and drove us.

It wasn't long till we arrived at the vacation house. We all jumped out and felt the breeze of the wind. It felt great. We removed our luggage from the car's boot and I rolled my suitcase along the cement path to the house. Once we were a safe distance from the car, the driver drove off. I had a feeling that this would be a good vacation.

We entered the house and sighed happily while moving our luggage to our room. I continued into the room for us three girls, and smiled. It was a nicely-sized room with two pairs of bunk beds. I claimed the top bunk on the right while Utau chose the one underneath mine. Rima took the bottom bunk on the left, setting up her pillow.

We had a black bedside table in-between the two pairs of bunk beds. It had a lamp and tissues placed on its surface. Utau chucked her pillow onto her bed while I nicely laid it onto mine. How lady-like to throw a pillow!

"Nice room." Rima commented with a smile.

"Agreed." I said.

"Glad you like it!" Utau exclaimed with enthusiasim. We unpacked our stuff and left to explore the house. Then Rima and I stared in shock. Right outside our room were Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai. Our jaws dropped, but Utau gave an evil smirk.

"Utau! Did you invite them here?" I exclaimed.

"Mhm." Utau replied with a smile.

"I'm going to kill you. Why is the cross-dresser here?" Rima said.

"Oh, give up now. Rima, we all know you and Nagihiko love each other." Utau stated. Rima and Nagihiko blushed.

"See? You both blushed, that proves it!" Utau said with a laugh. Ikuto stared at me with a smirk.

"But why is Ikuto here?" I asked.

"Because he only has a week to make you fall in love with him!" Utau explained.

"Then.. Why is Kukai here?" I asked.

"B-Because the.. The other b-boys came so I-I thought that it would be normal f-for Kukai t-to come as well." Utau said, stuttering and blushing.

"Then why isn't Tadase here?" Rima asked.

"Because it would just be awkward for Amu!" Utau shouted. Everyone was silent and Utau clawed her head with her hand.

"I'm.. I'm sorry I made such a fuss." Utau said to me quietly.

"It's okay, Utau. I understand why you were so worried." I assured. Utau smiled at my words. Once that was all over, we went to the beach. I had brought a swimsuit, but I thought it would just be us three girls. So I had brought something that I was _not_ comfortable with Ikuto seeing. It was a two-piece bikini that was black and hot pink, a tartan pattern. Much like my suitcase. I had tiny little black bows that were attached to the middle of the top part of my bikini and the middle of the bottom part of the bikini. It was something I really didn't want Ikuto to see.

We arrived at the beach, and Rima and Nagihiko started to collect shells, Utau and Kukai were diving, and I was left alone with Ikuto, deciding to teach me how to swim.

To tell you the truth, I was _actually_ learning something. Ikuto was holding my hands and was nearest to the shore as I was kicking the water with my legs recklessly. I saw him stifle a laugh as I tried to keep my legs up. He smirked and put his arms around my waist, causing me to blush and struggle to get out of his firm hold. The girls stared at Ikuto and went on about how "hot" he was. The other people on the beach were just staring at us.

"Relax, I'm trying to help you." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I blushed and calmed down, still kicking my legs. Ikuto taught me how to keep afloat, and how to kick without splashing so much. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau kept staring at us while I tried my hardest to keep afloat.

Before I had even realized it, we had slowly and gradually gone farther out into the water, and the water touched the top of Ikuto's shoulders. There was no way I could stand up in this. Ikuto let go of me, and my eyes widened in shock. I grabbed onto Ikuto quickly and put my arms around his neck, holding on for my life. Ikuto smirked while I blushed more than I ever have. He placed his arms around my waist in the water, holding me close.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction." Ikuto said while blushing slightly. There it is again, that blush of his! He swam us back to somewhere I nearly kneel down in, but not be covered by water. I quickly let go of Ikuto, but Ikuto's arms remained around my waist. Rima and the others looked at us, but Utau looked like she had just won something. It's like she _planned_ for that to happen.

"You can let go of my waist now, Ikuto." I said, annoyed by his actions.

"I don't feel like it." Ikuto said with a smirk. I blushed. Something is wrong with me though.. Why do I keep blushing when I'm with Ikuto.. Ugh, I can't figure it out! Ikuto noticed my intense thinking, and he leaned in close and bit my ear. I blushed a deep shade of red and opened my mouth to speak.

"I-Ikuto!" I yelled.

"Not my fault you looked so cute while thinking..." Ikuto said, still smirking. I blushed an even deeper shade of red and tore away from his grip, looking at my feet.

"Amu?" he asked with concern in his voice. I started to walk, still blushing. I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned around but then turned back and continued walking. When I turned around, I saw the worried face of Ikuto, with his hand outstretched to stop me. It made my chest hurt.

He touched my shoulder again, but this time grabbing it and pulling me backwards. My eyes widened as I felt myself fall. I prepared to feel the hard ground. Ikuto had stopped my fall, and I was laying helplessly in his arms. Once I had realized what happened, I sprung up and ran towards the house.

Once I had arrived, I walked to my room and hugged my pillow while I laid on the bed. I started thinking about why I acted that way in front of him. Now that I had no _distractions_, I could finally think.

_"Why was it that I blushed? Why am I like this? Why does my chest hurt when I'm near him? Why do I want to be near him all the time? Why can't I think straight with him? What is wrong is me?"_ I thought, while asking myself a million questions.

"I don't understand it at all." I said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: Haha, finally realizing her love for him...<em>

_Ikuto: What, who?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Nobody._

_Ikuto: -suspicious-_

_Amu: -blushes due to story- Why- You- But- UGH!_

_Ikuto: What's wrong Amu-koi?_

_Amu: -blushes due to Ikuto- DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -sigh- Here we go again. -rolls eyes-_

_Utau: You two are hopeless._

_Amu & Ikuto: Huh?_

_Rima: Don't worry..._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Because personally, I loved the Amuto moments._

_Review Corner:_

_: Yeah, he is a stalker. But we all love Nagihiko because of how he is. I just thought I would add in that little bit for Rimahiko there!_

_MExTRUNKS4ever: I would do the same._

_M-fuzzTheGuardian: Yay, you're becoming an Amuto fan! Good for you, that's a good thing! I'm glad you're interested._

_iRima-Chan: Go small Rimahiko bit! I'll try to put in more Rimahiko and Kutau as well. I think she's got a bit of both there with the Nagihiko situation. Duh, Ikuto is a cat. She will definitely lose the bet. But that's Amu for you. Can't back down from a challenge. I used your vacation idea!_

_VampHeart9123: Lazy. Just kidding! Yeah, Ikuto is just too cute. I'll use your idea in future chapters._

_kitty.0: Thanks! I updated it!_

_Special Thanks To My Reviewers Who Reviewed More Than Once:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you for the ideas and support!_

_amuto-robstar: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_iRima-Chan: Thank you so much, reviews and ideas!_

_MExTRUNKS4ever: Thank you for the support and for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: There. I still can't get my head around the fact that I have 28 reviews! I am in heaven right now... 28 reviews for only 5 chapters! Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed and thank you to those anonymous reviewers too! _

_Thank you also for those who favourited my story and subscribed to it/got alerts for when its updated! And I got a few people making me one of there favourite authors! Thank you! By the way, I would appreciate it if you would go onto my profile and answer my poll! That would be great._

_Rima: How do you type so much stuff about thanking?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Because I'm a grateful person? I don't know._

_Utau: You? Grateful? Nuh-uh. Just doesn't work._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -starts to cry- You're so mean Utau-chan!_

_Utau: Oh shut it, will you?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: -stops crying- Mean. Anyway, ciao for now!_

_By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!_

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: At The Beach

_AmzyLuvIkuto: I am back again just to bore you! Kidding, you know I'm cool._

_Rima: No you're not._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Mean._

_Utau: Not mean, true._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: You too Utau-chan?_

_Ikuto: I also agree._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: What was that? -glares at Ikuto-_

_Ikuto: I said I also agree. -smirks-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Take that back unless you want a major plot twist where this is a Tadamu story.. Ikuto..._

_Ikuto: I TAKE IT BACK! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Much better. -laughs evilly-_

_Everyone but AmzyLuvIkuto: -back away slowly-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Would someone please do the disclaimer? And make it short!_

_Rima: AmzyLuvIkuto doesn't own Shugo Chara. Plain and simple._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Summer Vacation: Part Two<p>

_Recap_

_"Why was it that I blushed? Why am I like this? Why does my chest hurt when I'm near him? Why do I want to be near him all the time? Why can't I think straight with him? What is wrong is me?" I thought, while asking myself a million questions._

_"I don't understand it at all." I said quietly._

_End Of Recap_

I held a knock on the door. I stayed in silence until I heard the door open.

"Amu, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?" Ikuto asked with concern filling his voice.

"I-I.. I-I'm f-f-fine." I said, stuttering like an idiot.

"Don't sound like it." Ikuto said as he came over to me. I carefully pulled myself up from my position and blushed a light shade of pink, almost invisible.

"I-I told you a-already, I-I'm f-fine. Y-you didn't s-say any-anything wr-wrong." I said, stuttering again. My blush darkened.

"I'm not convinced. Try to say a sentence _without_ stuttering." Ikuto replied with a smirk replacing his concerned expression.

"I-I-I'm n-not st-stu-stu-stuttering." I said, unable to stop stuttering._ "I.. I can't breathe!" _I shouted mentally. My chest tightened and my breathing got a bit heavier.

"Amu, you _are_ stuttering." Ikuto said, leaning closer to my face. My face felt hot and I nearly froze. My face reddened and my breathing got a bit heavier. My body shook slightly and when I felt Ikuto's breath on my face, my eyes widened and I threw my pillow at him.

"You're so mean to me." he said with a fake pout. I frowned at him.

"C-Can you please g-go.." I said.

"Why?" he asked with curiousity in his tone.

"I need to think about some things!" I replied a bit too quickly. I attempted to push him out of the room while he turned his head to me with a surprised expression. I was blushing and finally pushed him out. Once he was out, I slid down the door with my knees up and groaned.

"Why can't I answer any of these questions?" I said sadly as I buried my head in between my knees. I think I heard Ikuto knock once I pushed him out the door. But I didn't care. I couldn't be around him right now. I think I nearly died there, and I couldn't figure out why. Why was it so hard to be around him?

Little did I know, Ikuto was up against the door on the other side of it and was at the bottom of the door with one knee up, his chin resting on it and his other leg laid out straight. He had a pained expression.

After a long while, I got up from the floor and decided I should apologize to Ikuto. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just worried.. Yet I forced him out of the room... I turned the doorknob and attempted to get out. But there seemed to be something pushed against the other side of the door. I pushed with all my might until I fell forwards.

The thing, or rather, person on the other side of the door had stepped away from the door. I pretty much launched myself into this person's chest. And that person, was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked.

"Did you want to hug me that badly, Amu?" he said and chuckled.

"N-No! I-I didn't do an-anything! Y-You.. You were o-on the other s-side of the d-door, i-it was an-an accident!" I said while stuttering and blushing. His smirk grew wider.

"Sure, sure.. _I_ believe you..." he said sarcastically.

"I hate you." I replied.

"I love you too." he answered with a wide smirk.

"Sh-Shut up!" I said, even stuttering on such a short sentence. I blushed and struggled to get out of his grip. It was no use. I didn't give up though, believe me. Ikuto simply chuckled.

"And I'm sorry." I said with a blush.

"For what? Not kissing me?" his said, his smirk growing even wider. I blushed and my jaw dropped. He stifled a laugh and pushed my chin up. I blushed furiously. He chuckled again and stepped away slowly.

"You're such an easy tease." he commented while smirking. I blushed madly and stormed off down the stairs with my bathing suit still on to meet everyone back at the beach. Whispers were heard from people nearby, because Ikuto had followed me to the beach. I managed to catch them whispering "hot" and "how cool". Were they talking about him? He's not hot, nor is he cool. I ignored them and met up with the others.

"Amu, what happened?" Rima and Utau said with concern.

"Ah, it was nothing." I said with the best smile I could fake. They seemed to believe it, because it looked like they shook it off and went back to what they were doing. I watched as Utau and Kukai walked up to us with smiles on their faces.

"Amu, Ikuto, do you want to dive with us?" Utau asked Ikuto and I.

"Sure, I'm up for it." I answered with a real smile.

"I'll do it if Amu-koi is doing it." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled in his ear. He just smirked and walked up the cliff that Utau and Kukai were diving from. I followed and stared out at the sight from the cliff.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed. I watched as Kukai prepared to dive in. I had run up to the tip of the cliff to watch Kukai dive. Suddenly, a boy accidently pushed me, and I fell forwards. My eyes widened as I fell off the cliff. Kukai, Utau and Ikuto called out my name, and tried to catch me, but I had already fallen too far away.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was going to die. There's no way I could survive the fall. Even if I did, I would drown anyway, no matter how much Ikuto taught me. I watched as Ikuto jumped off the cliff, but then shortly after I was swallowed by water. I shook in terror, waiting for my death.

Then the water was shaken, and a familar body shape was seen. My eyes widened again, not in fear, but in shock. The figure I saw had midnight blue hair. It was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He grabbed my waist and brought us to the surface. I coughed out water and breathed rapidly. He held me close as I felt a tear fall down my face. Ikuto swam us back to shore as fast as he was able. He flopped down on the sand and coughed once we had safely made it.

He was also breathing rapidly. He had closed his eyes as soon as he had laid down on the sand. Kukai and Utau came down from the cliff as fast as possible and looked at us worriedly.

"Amu, are you okay!" Utau exclaimed, completely ignoring Ikuto. Which was very unlike her.

"I-I'm fine." I said while taking slower breaths.

"But Ikuto, he.." I started.

"Tsukiyomi! Tsukiyomi! IKUTO!" Kukai yelled. He called people by their first names only when he worried sick or dead serious. He started shaking as he bent down to hear Ikuto's heartbeat.

"CPR! We need CPR!" he suddenly yelled. Utau looked at me and my eyes widened in surprised.

"D-Does that mean that I have to.." I stared at Ikuto's lips, and gulped.

"Just do it, he could die if you don't do it!" Utau screeched. I thought about it for a second and started to do pushes on his chest.

"Amu, what are you doing!" Utau screamed again, and everyone stared at her. She glared at them and they hurriedly turned away.

"I'm doing CPR!" I exclaimed, but not nearly as loudly as Utau. My heart started to beat quickly as I thought about what would come next. After the amount of pushes needed, I gathered up my courage and looked at Ikuto's lips briefly before leaning forwards.

I leaned closer, and closer. I sucked in my breath and prepared to do mouth-to-mouth CPR. My mouth opened slowly and I was an inch away from his mouth, our lips just touching. I swear my heart stopped.

This was my first kiss.. I blushed to myself and leaned a tiny bit closer, and.. Our mouths touched as I breathed into his mouth. I blushed furiously and pulled back quickly before doing the pushes on his chest again. After about five pushes, Ikuto coughed out some water and breathed heavily.

"Amu.." Ikuto said, looking weaker than I've ever seen him.

"I-I-I-Ikuto!" I said, stuttering more than normal.

"What's wrong Amu? You seem flustered." he said with a weak smirk.

"Amu kissed-" I got up and quickly covered Kukai's mouth from saying anymore. Then Utau started.

"Amu kissed I-" I stopped her just in time. Now, it was Kukai's turn.

"Amu kiss-" I stopped him more hurriedly than before. Little did I know, Rima and Nagihiko had come over, and they started singing.

"Amu had her first kiss!" Rima sang.

"Amu kissed-" I stopped Nagihiko quickly. Ikuto looked shocked.

"Okay, so who's this guy you kissed?" Ikuto asked me, looking annoyed. He didn't know it was him.

"Amu kissed Ik-" I stopped Kukai this time.

"Amu had her first kiss with I-" I stopped Rima quickly.

"Amu had her first kiss with Iku-" I stopped Kukai again.

"Amu kissed him, she kissed the one and only Tsu-" I stopped Nagihiko.

"You guys, stop it!" I exclaimed quietly.

"Amu, who is he? I'm going to kill him." Ikuto said with an angry glare.

"The one she kissed-" I stopped Kukai now.

"Was the one-" I stopped Utau.

"And only-" I stopped Rima.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Okay Nagihiko, you're dead later. I blushed furiously as Ikuto stared in shock.

"I-It was CPR!" I exclaimed.

"Would you like to try it again?" Ikuto said with his signature smirk.

"I-I-you-I.." I couldn't say anything, words weren't coming out. I feel like I just walked around the beach completely nude.. That's how embarrassed I am. Ikuto hugged my waist and came closer to my face. He inched closer and closer as I nearly died from embarrassment.

"Let's try it again." Ikuto whispered in my ear, and then he bit it. My body froze. Ikuto leaned closer and closer.. Until our lips were an inch apart. No words were came out, I couldn't move, I couldn't blush any redder, my heartbeat could go no faster, my face felt like it was on fire, my chest tightened and I couldn't breathe!

He leaned in closer and I started to shake as I felt his hot breath touch my lips. My eyes closed tightly, and he leaned in even closer.

"Well, if you're not going to object, then.." he started. I felt soft lips touch mine and my eyes widened. I-I can't believe this is.. This is h-happening to me! Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko and Rima had already returned to where they were when they told Ikuto who I had kissed. Ikuto broke off the kiss, ever so slowly, and then pulled my chin up so that I had to stare into his eyes.

I backed off from him and went towards the house to get a shower. I was boiling all over after all. But why didn't I.. Object to that kiss? It was my first proper kiss, after all. Why didn't I stop him, why didn't I pull away faster? And most importantly.. Why did I like it?

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: OH MY GOSH SHE KISSED HIM! HE KISSED HER! That's the end of yet another chapter. I didn't update this one as quickly unfortunately. Anyways, thanks to all those who supported me through this story so far. The CPR thing was like, the first kiss scene I've done in all of my writing. So sorry if the kiss scenes are long and descriptive. I'm not sorry that the kiss scenes happened though. I really need other people's POVs.. I mean, it's just Amu all the time. Those poor other characters... Anyway! Readers, do you think that this story is moving too fast? I need your opinion.<em>

_Ikuto: THANK YOU SO MUCH! WHAT CAN I DO TO REPAY YOU?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Well..._

_Ikuto: No, no, forget I asked._

_Rima: This was boring._

_Utau: Probably because you didn't get any "moments" with Nagihiko._

_Rima: -blushes- You wanted "moments" with Kukai too! Admit it!_

_Utau: -blushes- SHUT UP! -starts a catfight with Rima-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: It happens nearly every time, you ALWAYS have to be so loud.. Can't you just sleep?_

_Ikuto: I'm fine with that. -smirks-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: KYAA HE SMIRKED! -takes a picture and uploads it to all her readers-_

_Ikuto: You fangirls, honestly. Can't get enough of my hotness, aren't I right?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: STRIKE A POSE! :D_

_Ikuto: -strikes a pose- Like this?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: KYAA IKUTO I LOVE YOU! -takes a gazillion pictures of Ikuto posing multiple times and uploads them to all her readers-_

_Amu: You guys, seriously. I'm loading the text for review corner this time. -sighs-_

_Review Corner:_

_MExTRUNKS4ever: I know how you feel. I mean how could she not love him at first sight! But that's what makes her individual I guess. :)_

_amuto-robstar (chapter 6): I KNOW IT'S CUTE! You'll stalk them and make sure they have babies? O.o_

_kitty.0: Yeah, summer vacation for the win. I did that on purpose so Ikuto WOULD see her in her cute swimsuit. ;)_

_RimahikoLuver: Glad you read all the chapters. She ran away because she was blushing! XD  
>Updated now, Apple-chan!~<em>

_amuto-robstar (chapter 5): Haha, it made me hungry when I wrote it! :P_

_Special Thanks To My Reviewers Who Reviewed More Than Once:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you for the ideas and support!_

_amuto-robstar: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_iRima-Chan: Thank you so much, reviews and ideas!_

_MExTRUNKS4ever: Thank you for the support and for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_kitty.0: Thanks for the reviews! I liked them a lot!_

_RimahikoLuver: Thanks for reviewing twice! I hope for a lot more reviews from you, my friend._

_Sorry if I missed anyone in review corner or special thanks._

_Super special thanks to my reviewer who reviewed EVERY chapter:_

_amuto-robstar: Thanks so much for the support! Super special thanks to you!_

_Amu: Okay, I think that's the end of that. -turns to see everyone still occupied-_

_Amu: -sigh- Well, bye readers. Hope you review. And AmzyLuvIkuto does too._

_By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!_

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: Rocks and Shells

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Hello readers, I'm back again, with a new chapter for you all!_

_Rima: That would be this one._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Wow, you're so smart. -sarcastic-_

_Rima: I know I am. -proud-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Two things, there's going to be a lot of these summer vacation part things. So if I get up to part six or something, don't mind me. I just like long vacations and short school time. But doesn't everyone? And by the way, I'm lazy to add details and stuff, so imagine the house like you want. Just imagine fancy and big with stairs and about five bedrooms. Everything else is up to you. Tell me what you think the house would look like in your review, if you could. Anyway, let's start the story! Over to you Utau-chan! :D_

_Utau: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara. Shugo Chara and all of its characters belong to Peach-Pit._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Summer Vacation: Part Three<p>

_Recap_

_And most importantly.. Why did I like it?_

_End Of Recap_

Ikuto's POV

Wow, she actually didn't try to stop me. That's new. And very unlike her. Maybe the water from the fall got to her. I wonder why she ran to the house all of the sudden?

I opened the doors to the house and yawned as I stepped up the stairs to the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms on the right side of the house and three on the left. The two bedrooms on the right were the girl's room and the boy's room.

On the left was the master bedroom and two guest rooms. Every bedroom had an ensuite. Pretty fancy indeed, but it didn't really matter to me.

The kitchen was at the back of the house and it was fairly large. The living room, or in other terms, sitting room, was in the middle of the house and you could see the couches from the stairs on either side.

The laundry was to the left of the kitchen, and a room for entertainment purposes was to the right of the kitchen. By entertainment purposes, I mean like movies and video games. Pretty basic stuff really.

I entered my room, or in other words, the boy's room, still in my swimming trunks. I opened the closet and found my shelf for my things. The boys had decided we should have a shelf each, you see.

I decided to change and got a plain white button-up shirt and some black jeans. Nice and comfy, just the way I like it. I walked out and went down to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Rima's POV

Nagihiko and I were still collecting shells, probably because I found them so fascinating. He stifled a laugh a couple times when I showed him some shells.

I bet I had some goofy smile. He just smiled the whole time and stared at me from time to time, watching me collect shells. It was actually a bit strange, but funny at the same time. It didn't make sense.

"Rima-chan, look!" he exclaimed as he held up a pretty-looking shell.

"Who gave you permission to call me Rima-chan?" I asked, ignoring the shell.

"I did, of course!" he answered with a goofy smile. I stifled a laugh and smiled slightly.

"I don't like you. But I like that shell." I said.

"Oh, so you want this shell, do you?" he asked with a devious smirk, much like that cat-eared guy's.

"Yes, I do." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Then you'd better come get it.." he said, his smirk growing wider. I reached out to get it, but he pulled back, making me fall forwards into the sand.

I lunged for it again, but he lifted it high in the air. I attempted to grab it, but I was too short. He patted me on the head as I frowned at him. This continued for a while.

After a long game of "Capture The Shell", he placed it in front of him, and I attempted to grab it, but he pulled it backwards. I fell forwards. That was when I tried to understand what happened.

My head.. Was.. My head was in his lap! I blushed red and pulled back, catching a glimpse of Nagihiko blushing furiously.

Kukai's POV

Utau was getting ready to dive and I just watched with a smile.

"Hey Kukai, how do I do this?" she asked, attempting to get in position for diving. I laughed, because she had it completely wrong.

I took one of her hands in my own and placed it in its proper position. I swear I saw her blushing. Then again, my mind could just be playing tricks on me. To tell the truth, I was blushing too.

"U-Uhm, th-thanks Kukai..." Utau said while stuttering. Then something I never thought would happen, happened. I was just showing her how to get in position, when I tripped over a small rock and fell onto Utau. She noticed the sudden weight and turned at just at the worst time.

That, my friends, is how I stole Tsukiyomi Utau's first kiss. To sum it all up, let's just say it all ended with us both blushing and pulling away quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Unconciously, I stared at her lips. And she stared at mine. And then, I stole her second kiss. Lucky me, hey? I think you know where it headed from there. The cliché scene of a couple holding hands, admiring the sunset as they walked on the beach.

Amu's POV

After my shower, I felt refreshed and I sighed in relief. I casually brushed my hair and teeth, and put on deodorent. I made my side bangs into two separate braids, just at the front. Tying the ends of them with an 'X' hair tie.

I put on a hot pink tank top with black butterflies printed on the front. Along with some jean-shorts that had a white edge to them, and some black flats. I was finally comfortable without Ikuto around.

I looked out the window that was on the wall next to my bed. The sun was setting and there was a nice warm breeze, considering the fact that I had opened the window. Deciding I should go find everyone else, I strode down to the beach, Ikuto's location occasionally crossing my mind.

I found Nagihiko and Rima making a sand castle, and Utau and Kukai sitting beside them, holding hands. Wait a minute, holding hands? They all turned to face me when they heard footsteps, seeing as there was no one else on the beach but us.

"Utau, Kukai..." I started. Utau stared at me with confusion while Kukai grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau just sighed at his enthusiasim and I think I saw her.. Smile?

"Nice little couple here, I see." I finished, smirking smugly while they both blushed.

"It, eh, uhm..." Utau said. Kukai did the 'shh' gesture and she stopped to look at me.

"Thanks." Kukai said, smirking just as smugly as me. Very bold, Kukai, very bold indeed.

"So where's your cat boyfriend?" Rima interrupted. I blushed at the title of 'boyfriend'.

"He, he, well, uhm.. I don't know!" I said, not sure how to explain it to them without embarassing myself.

"Anyway, let's go inside now, okay guys?" Nagihiko said, easing my nerves.

"I agree." Utau said. Then we all got up, but not before Rima kicked the sand castle over, into Nagihiko's face. We all chatted casually about the beach, amongst other things. Overall, it was a great day. Although, I had a really bad feeling about the night.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: Dun-dun-dun! I thought I'd just casually leave it there, because I'm evil like that. It's like a cliff-hanger, in a way! Anyway, I can't write Kutau scenes. They're really awkward for me, but I did my best! By the way, did I tell you guys that Utau and I have a lot in common, so we get along well? Three cheers for friendship! ;D<em>

_Utau: You truly are evil, Amzy._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: And proud of it!_

_Rima: Me? And the cross-dresser? You whacko-freak._

_Nagihiko: -sweatdrop- Mean, Rima-chan._

_Rima: STOP CALLING ME RIMA-CHAN!_

_Amu: Calm down Rima._

_Ikuto: Did Amu calm down after my kisses? ;)_

_Amu: -whacks Ikuto over head- I never was excited in the first place._

_Ikuto: Mean._

_Amu: Pervert._

_Ikuto: Nah._

_Amu: Yeah._

_Ikuto: Nah._

_Amu: Evil._

_Ikuto: Sexy. ;)_

_Amu: -blushes- PERVERT!_

_Ikuto: You're such an easy tease._

_Amu: STUPID PERVERTED CAT-EARED FREAK!_

_Ikuto: Offended. :(_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: WE COULD MAKE A WHOLE FLIPPING CHAPTER OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! TAKE YOUR LOVE-FIGHTS SOMEWHERE ELSE!_

_Utau: Language, Amzy, language._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: I said 'flipping'._

_Utau: Yeah, of course. No one will ever know what you mean. -rolls eyes-_

_Rima: Dumb idiot._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: D': -cries in emo corner-_

_Utau: I'll do the reviews. She conviently wrote them down._

_Review Corner:_

_M-fuzzTheGuardian: I lol'ed while writing it! -nudge nudge- Rima and Nagi, sitting in a tree... ;) Anyways, thanks! :D_

_sayhi5: Thanks a lot!_

_VampHeart9123: Yeah, I know, I'm epic. Uh-oh, don't become like Rima and the others now! Okay, I'll keep doing whatever I am doing. Whatever that is! XD_

_NaLu Seirei: Glad you think it's cute, and thanks for the fav. I'm glad you love my story._

_XxNekoHentaixX: Thanks for acknowledging my point. Yeah, she is crazy, I mean seriously.. It's IKUTO! I'd do the same thing as you. :P_

_kitty.0: Yeah, who needs second thoughts? I'd make out with him right there and then. I'm sure they adored them. ;)_

_iMisa-Chan: Glad you liked the vacation idea, and here's your Rimahiko and badly-written Kutau! Haha, it's funny when she stutters. Don't you start with the singing! XD_

_Yeah, it was funny how they sang about it. And Nagi is going to be murdered, unless Amu forgets about it. Ikuto's like, so protective. Amuto fluffiness? Where? D:_

_Yay, I'm glad I'm not moving too fast. I'm glad you think it's great. :)_

_Special Thanks To My Reviewers Who Reviewed More Than Once:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you for the ideas and support!_

_amuto-robstar: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_iMisa-Chan: Thank you so much, reviews and ideas!_

_XxNekoHentaixX: Thank you for the support and for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_kitty.0: Thanks for the reviews! I liked them a lot!_

_RimahikoLuver: Thanks for reviewing! I hope for a lot more reviews from you, my friend._

_M-fuzzTheGuardian: Thanks for the support and reviews! Hope you don't slack on them! They're really nice!_

_Sorry if I missed anyone in review corner or special thanks._

_Super special thanks to my reviewer who reviewed almost EVERY chapter:_

_amuto-robstar: Thanks so much for the support for at least 6 chapters! Super special thanks to you!_

_Utau: And that's it. See you soon, please review, Amzy will start smiling if she sees a new review. It's the truth._

* * *

><p><em>By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!<em>

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9: End Of The First Day

_AmzyLuvIkuto: I'm back again! :D_

_Rima: Joy._

_Utau: I have an idea! Let's see how many words you can make without having long chat things at the start and end! :D_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Oh, fine._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Summer Vacation: Part Four<em>

_Recap_

_Then we all got up, but not before Rima kicked the sand castle over, into Nagihiko's face. We all chatted casually about the beach, amongst other things. Overall, it was a great day. Although, I had a really bad feeling about the night._

_End Of Recap_

We arrived at the house after a while and since it was night time by now, everyone went to change into their pajamas. I put on a plain hot pink singlet with hot pink short-shorts that had flowers all over them. I took my hair-ties out and brushed my hair over again.

Rima was in a yellow t-shirt that said "I love comedy" on it in red letters. Along with blue shorts that had yellow smiley faces on it. Utau was wearing a purple singlet with a gray microphone printed on it, along with a lot of black music notes. It said "Music is my life" on it in gray letters. I personally liked their outfits.

"Nice outfit, Utau, Rima." I said, commenting on their attire. They looked me up and down before smiling.

"Thanks, you too." Rima said with a slight smile. I smiled back before turned to Utau.

"You look nice, considering that they're just pajamas." Utau said, partly impressed.

"So anyway.. Tonight." Rima started, with an evil glint in her eyes.

"We'll be playing, 'Spin the bottle'." Utau said, having the same look in her eyes. I gulped, but then calmed down, realizing it was just these two I would be playing with. Then I gulped again. Their dares would be terrible...

"Sure, okay." I answered. They both smirked evilly.

"With the boys." they both said, shocking me. But then, I nearly fainted. With the boys? I'm doomed!

"Can't back out now!" Utau exclaimed, chuckling evilly. Yup, I'm dead. Then Rima went out and got the boys. They soon came in and I observed what they wore, trying to keep my mind off the game for as long as possible.

Kukai was wearing a red singlet that had a soccer ball on the bottom right corner. He also wore shorts that had a military camouflage pattern. Nagihiko wore a purple singlet that had a basketball in the middle, wearing blue and white headphones. Along with plain black shorts. Ikuto decided to wear a black singlet that had a silver key printed on it, and black shorts that had midnight blue swirls.

"Hey guys!" Kukai exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good evening, everyone." Nagihiko greeted politely.

"Yo." Ikuto said casually.

"Let's start!" Utau said cheerily. Ikuto just smirked, and we all sat in a circle, Ikuto being on my right, and Rima on my left. Next to Rima was Nagihiko, and next to Nagihiko was Utau, and Utau sat next to Kukai, who was next to Ikuto.

"The rules are that it can't be a peck on the cheek, it has to be on the lips. It can't be same gender either." Utau explained. We all agreed with the rules, and the game started.

"I'll start." Kukai volunteered. We nodded in agreement and he began to spin the bottle. It landed on me. Kukai blushed slightly, but decided to get it over with and kissed my lips as fast as possible. Since Utau was on his right, she spun the bottle. And it landed on Nagihiko.

She growled quietly and kissed him quickly, wiping her mouth furiously after. Nagihiko spun the bottle, but it landed on him, so he spun again, and it landed on Ikuto, he tried again, and it landed on Utau. Like the others, he did it quickly and got it over with.

It was Rima's turn, and she spun the bottle and it landed on Utau. We laughed and she spun it again and it landed on Nagihiko. She hestitantly went over and kissed him on the lips, a bit longer than her other kisses.

I spun the bottle, but it stopped on me. I tried again, but it landed on me. Then I did it again, and it landed on Utau. Again, I did it, and it landed on Kukai. I did the same thing as the others, and Ikuto span.

It landed on Rima, and Ikuto growled. He went over and kissed her, then sat back down. Kukai spun it, and it landed on Ikuto. They laughed, and this time it landed on me. We kissed quickly, and Utau spun it. It landed on herself, then on Nagihiko. She went over and kissed him.

Nagihiko spun the bottle and it landed on Rima. He blushed and kissed her, and then Rima spun. It landed on me, then on Utau, then on Kukai. She kissed him, and I spun the bottle, it landed on Utau. Spinning it again, it landed on Ikuto. I blushed furiously. _"Why is it so hard to kiss him, when I kissed the other guys?"_ I thought to myself.

I leant over towards Ikuto hestitantly, but he pulled me onto his lips, and I blushed deeper. I pulled away quickly and wiped my mouth furiously. Ikuto spun and kissed Utau. It was Kukai's turn, he spun it and it landed on Utau. They happily kissed and then Utau spun it, and coincidentally, it landed on Kukai. She kissed Kukai, and then everyone agreed to end the game.

"Well, that was fun." Utau said. I glared at her angrily.

"What?" she asked, with a questioning look.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." I said, still glaring at her.

"Okay then?" she asked, backing away from me slowly, going towards her bed. She sat on her bed, and the guys sat on the floor, while Rima and I sat on our beds. We talked for a few hours about the day and what to do for tomorrow. Soon, it was 12 in the morning, so we decided to kick them out of our room. Basically, we threw pillows at them.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: Done :D<em>

_Utau: Cool._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: No review corner this time, just special thanks. :)_

_Special Thanks To My Reviewers Who Reviewed More Than Once:_

_VampHeart9123: Thank you for the ideas and support!_

_amuto-robstar: Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

_iMisa-Chan: Thank you so much, reviews and ideas!_

_XxNekoHentaixX: Thank you for the support and for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_kitty.0: Thanks for the reviews! I liked them a lot!_

_RimahikoLuver: Thanks for reviewing! I hope for a lot more reviews from you, my friend._

_M-fuzzTheGuardian: Thanks for the support and reviews! Hope you don't slack on them! They're really nice!_

_Sorry if I missed anyone in review corner or special thanks._

_Super special thanks to my reviewer who reviewed almost EVERY chapter:_

_amuto-robstar: Thanks so much for the support for at least 6 chapters! Super special thanks to you!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: We're done here now, and I'm happy. Two chapters in one day! :D_

* * *

><p><em>By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!<em>

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Drama

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Back again! I'm not too busy today, so I can probably update this! I hope you love it, and thanks to RimahikoLuver who reviewed. Really, thanks._

_Rima: Do what you did last chapter. Try to write this without a long dialogue at the start and end. You know, like what Utau said._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay, okay. Fine then, midget._

_Rima: I'M NOT A MIDGET!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Sure... Anyway, I need two disclaimers!_

_Rima: Why two?_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: I forgot last chapter's disclaimer!_

_Rima: -sigh- Fine. AmzyLuvIkuto doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach Pit. (For Chapter 9)_

_Utau: AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara, if she did, everything would turn out perfectly. Anyway, Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara and it's characters. Done, now start already!_

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_We talked for a few hours about the day and what to do for tomorrow. Soon, it was 12 in the morning, so we decided to kick them out of our room. Basically, we threw pillows at them._

_End Of Recap_

Amu's POV

I woke at 5, and I wondered how I got up at such an early time. I shrugged and put a denim skirt and a blue tank top on. If you didn't guess already, I like tank tops. I walked down the hallway and yawned, my face felt strangely warm. I rubbed my eyes, but ran into something. It made a strange sound.

I looked up at what I had hit, to find it was Ikuto. He had bed-hair and was wearing black skinny jeans and a white, loose, button-up shirt. I blushed to see him in such attire and at the fact that I had collided with him so clumsily. He didn't smirk, he just yawned and looked at me with a bored expression.

"So, that's what you look like when you get out of bed?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him. He just stared at me for a moment before replying.

"Yep. Sexy and hot, as usual." he answered. I blushed slightly before frowning at his narcacisstic attitude. I gagged at him and fake-coughed 'never' between coughs.

"So mean. You know you want me." he said, his smirk replacing his bored expression. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No." I said, dragging out the 'o', this guy was annoying me, and I felt weaker than usual.

"You just won't admit it." he replied. I sighed and turned to walk away from him.

"Forget it, I'm too tired to argue with you at this time of day." I said in defeat.

"So you're admitting you want me?" he asked slyly. I blushed and turned to yell at him, but he was gone. I stared at the empty space where Ikuto once stood. I sighed again and turned, only to scream, but a firm hand was placed over my mouth, making my face heat up.

"Are you _trying_ to wake everyone up?" he whisper-screamed. Let me explain to you the situation. I turned around and Ikuto was 6 inches from my face. I tried to scream but a hand was clamped onto my mouth.

"Mhm mm mhm mmm?" I attempted to say. He smirked at this and took his hand off my lips.

"What are you doing?" I said as I repeated what I said, muffled by Ikuto's hand, before.

"Trying to scare you?" he said, sounding as if he really didn't know himself. I rolled my eyes and turned away, going down the stairs on the opposite side.

He came and blew in my ear and I fell forwards. I waited for the impact, but nothing came. I looked around to meet blue eyes staring into my golden eyes. He had caught me in his arms when I had fallen forwards.

"You are annoyingly troublesome." he said. I stared for a second before pulling out of his grasp, looking depressed. "Am I really that annoying to him?" I thought to myself sadly. He looked at me, concerned, but I simply walked away. I felt him tug my arm, but I just shook him off.

I arrived at the kitchen and decided to make pancakes. Unfortunately, I soon realized that I have no idea how to, considering that I nearly burnt the kitchen down. Ikuto had followed me, and he raised his eyebrow at me. I looked away from him, ashamed.

"You seriously are annoying." he said. My face expression dulled and I ran to the nearest spare room that could be locked. I went in and locked the door from the inside, then slid down, resting my head on my knees. Tears formed in my eyes, and I cried my heart out. I still remember Ikuto knocking and knocking on the door, probably trying to knock it down.

Rima's POV

I woke up at about 7:40 AM and rubbed my eyes, yawning. I changed into a ruffled yellow top and three-quarter jeans, slipping my feet into simple black flats with a bow on the front of each shoe. I went into the bathroom and had a shower, brushing my hair and teeth afterwards. I also put on deodorant and perfume, and my hair was tied into a half-ponytail at the back.

I raised my eyebrows at the fact that Amu wasn't in bed still. She normally is the hardest to wake up. I sighed as I pushed the thought away and started for the door. Turning the handle and pulling it open, I came face to face with the bubbly expression of Nagihiko. I nearly gagged.

"What is it, crossdresser?" I asked, staring at him blankly.

"I wanted to see if you were awake and then say good morning!" he answered cheerily, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Whatever. Leave me now, please." I said bluntly. He still stared at me cheerily, but his expression dropped slightly upon seeing that Amu wasn't in the room.

"Where's Amu-chan?" he asked, looking concerned. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'Dead, where else?'. He raised his eyebrows at the motion of my lips moving, because he hadn't heard me.

"She must have gotten up earlier, which is very unusual." I replied, observing my own bedroom.

"Oh, I see. Shall we find her together then?" he said with another smile. I scoffed at his bold actions but decided I might as well go with him, seeing as I needed to find Amu anyway. Sighing, I dragged out the sound which became a groan.

"Fine, let's just go." I said, still half-groaning. He just smiled and walked out the door, gesturing for me to follow him. And I did, of course.

~Time Skip~

"Forget it, she's probably gone out or something." I said as I grunted in agony over her disappearance.

"Yeah, but who's with her?" he continued. My eyes widened at that single sentence.

"Where's Ikuto?" I exclaimed, and the crossdresser jumped at my sudden outburst.

"He-he's not in our bedroom." he said, body quivering.

"B-But what if he isn't with her?" I asked, not exactly wanting an answer.

"Then.. She's doomed..." he started.

"W-With no-one around to protect her from.. From the..." Girly-boy gulped.

"Males." I finished.

"Crud." he said simply, as I had. We rushed through the house again and I noticed a small room that we obviously hadn't seen before. I nudged girly-boy as we cautiously approached the room, which was a small hallway. We twisted and turned our heads until our eyes fell on that weird cat boy. He was on the ground, laying against a door, tear stains on his cheeks.

I raised my eyebrows slightly towards the door he lay against, which was obviously a small built-in closet, while the crossdresser rushed over to Ikuto.

"Ts-Tsukiyomi-san? Tsukiyomi-san!" he exclaimed. I stared at the crossdresser, wondering how the weird cat boy would respond. He simply lifted his head and turned to the crossdresser.

"She won't let me in." he stated sadly. I stared at him in confusion.

"A-Amu." he said, his voice cracking when saying her name. Girly-boy and I both stared with wide eyes.

"I've been banging and banging on the door, but she won't answer me."

"Step aside." I demanded. He stared at me blankly before shuffling away from the door, giving me access to break it down and get in.

"Amu, if you're in there, it's Rima!" I yelled at the door. No noise came from behind the door. I groaned and took out a small piece of wire, and jammed it into the door lock. I shifted it from side to side and turned it back and forth until I heard a click.

"I'm coming in now!" I announced before bursting open the door, only to find Amu on the floor, not moving nor breathing. She was in a ball-like shape, laying down with tear stains and a dark pink coloring her cheeks.

"W-what happened?" I asked no one in particular, my eyes widening at Amu's condition.

"Oh no, she probably suffocated from lack of air in the small space." girly-boy said knowingly.

"And she had tear stains and pink cheeks, so.." I came to a mental conclusion, but I didn't want to believe it.

"She's cried, suffocated, and fainted whilst being sick." the crossdresser concluded.

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: Is this chapter longer than the last, or is it just me? Because it seems like it. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I probably won't be answering all your reviews individually in 'Review Corner', but I thank you all whole-heartedly.<em>

_Rima: You're just lazy. -rolls eyes-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: And you're mean! I also won't have 'Special Thanks', because it just wastes time for me to write, and in the time I do it, I forget all my good ideas and I have to go with horrible ones. By the way everyone, it's time to celebrate. This is chapter 10, I'm already up to double figures!_

_Rima: Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but I'd love it if you could just start the next chapter already!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay fine, gosh. Don't get your undies in a twist._

_Rima: STOP BEING EVIL!_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Um, okay? Goodbye, my beautiful/handsome and loyal readers, I will always love you!_

_Rima: You're dumb._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: I hate you too. Just kidding, you're epic. _

_Rima: -rolls eyes again and sighs-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Bye, I'll see you all in the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><em>By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!<em>

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11: Am I Annoying?

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Okay, so who's ready for the cliché chapter? -silence-_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Where'd everyone go?_

_Utau: Who knows._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Utau! -hugs-_

_Utau: -smiles and hugs back- Hey Amzy._

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Please do the disclaimer, Utau._

_Utau: Okay. AmzyLuvIkuto does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit, plain and simple._

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_"She's cried, suffocated, and fainted whilst being sick." the crossdresser concluded._

_End Of Recap_

Nagihiko's POV

What would we do? Amu had died from suffocation and we'd have to tell her family and prepare a funeral and-

"No wait, she's alive. She fainted from lack of air." Rima said as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay then, should we take her to her bed?" I suggested, mentally sighing in relief. She nodded and I nudged Ikuto, telling him to help us. He carried her on his back, meaning that he wasn't helping us, he was taking over the whole job.

Placing her gently onto the bed, he sat down at the end of the bed. We watched as he studied her carefully. I smiled and saw Rima with a small smile out of the corner of my eye. Walking out of the room, we closed the door silently and headed down to the kitchen to make chocolate flavored waffles.

Rima attempted to make them all by herself and failed miserably. Not even knowing myself what the 'waffles' looked like besides from poop, I went over and helped her. I came from behind her and bended around her like a shell, holding the waffle mix. She looked at me, aggrivated. I just smiled and ignored it, which seemed to tick her off even more.

~Time Skip To 8:25 AM~

Utau's POV

I sat up from my bed and yawned, observing the room. Okay, so Rima isn't here.. Amu isn't.. No wait, she's there. With my brother, Ikuto. Not weird at all.

"What's wrong with Amu?" I yelled, noticing that she was breathing rapidly. Ikuto whipped his head around to look for the sound until his eyes fell on me.

"Utau." he said.

"I said.. What's wrong with Amu?" I said, yelling the last sentence louder than before, making Ikuto temporarily deaf.

"She's sick and she fainted from lack of air." he answered knowingly. I stared at him for a while before exclaiming louder than ever.

"What?"

Amu's POV

My head hurt from crying and I think I had fainted or suffocated. I'm seeing a white light! I'm dying, I'm dying, but how am I going to explain about-

Oh, it was just the ceiling light. Wait.. Why is there a ceiling light in this small built-in closet? I don't even think there _is_ a ceiling light. So obviously, I'm not in that dark closet. Then, where was I?

I answered all these questions once sitting up, observing that I was in my bedroom, most likely on my own bed. Feeling a pang of pain rushing through my head, I quickly flopped back down onto the bed, and squeezed my eyes shut. My head is killing me! Suddenly, a warm source of heat came in contact with my forehead.

"Are you awake?" I heard a voice call. No way could I concentrate with this pain in my head. Someone get me a pain reliever!

"Mmm.." I mumbled as I drifted off to a comforting slumber.

Ikuto's POV

I raised an eyebrow at her mumbled words until I heard her breathing in a slow, steady pace. Obviously, she was sleeping.

"Ikuto, I'm going to go now. Will you two be okay?" Utau asked. I nodded as I stared at Amu's sleeping face. She looked cute when she was asleep. Leaning forwards, I kissed her forehead lightly.

In a quick motion, I was hugging her from behind, on the opposite side of the bed. Which I must say, was cramped and small. Didn't really matter at the moment though, I was just glad that I could be with Amu.

I stared at her beautiful pink hair, and studied how it positioned itself. Finding myself relaxed and calm by being by her side silently, I drifted off to sleep as she had.

~Time Skip~

"..uto? Ik... to! Ikuto!" I stirred as I heard a voice calling for me repeatedly. Lazily pulling myself up, I found that I had brought Amu up with me too. Once I had taken Amu up with me, she looked at me angrily and glared at me.

"Why were you sleeping beside me?" she asked as calmly as possible, still glaring. I shrugged, unfazed by her glares.

"Because you're warm? I don't know, don't ask me." I replied with a bored expression. She pouted and turned away as I watched in amusement.

"Honestly.." she said as I just smirked playfully and put my arms to my side. Then I stopped and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Amu. What happened, why were you crying in that small built-in closet?" I said. This seemed to get a strong response from Amu, because she had a sudden twitch, and suddenly looked sad.

"You." she said simply.

"What?" I said, trying to understand what she was talking about.

"You.. You.." she started, looking very upset. I was surprised at this and my eyes widened.

"Why.. Am I.. Am I really, to you.." she continued, a sorrowful look plastered on her face. Actually, I was quite worried by this point.

"...Annoying?" she finished by asking a question. I looked at her with the widest eyes I could muster. Was she serious? The best thing in my life, annoying?

"Wh-What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You said I was troublesome and annoying earlier.." she replied, looking very, very sad. Then it hit me. That time earlier when she nearly fell down the stairs.. And when she was failing at making pancakes... Don't tell me.. She actually took it seriously?

"I-I.." I started, while she looked at me pleadingly. I mustered up all my courage.

"Of course I don't think that, you idiot! How could I ever think that the best thing in my life could be-" I stopped, realizing my words. It was now her turn to stare at me wide-eyed.

"I mean.. Uh.." I tried to correct my words desperately. I mustered up my courage again.

"I'm just gonna say it, Amu." I said with confidence. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but even more surprised when I leaned in and kissed her, smack-bang on the lips.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>AmzyLuvIkuto: I'M STILL ALIVE! Anyway, so sorry for taking forever to update. I had major writer's block.. And school.. And other excuses I could make. I really need to update this more... Anyway, the reason why I updated today is because I was inspired by other Amuto stories on this lovely site :3<em>

Rima: Yipee for you.. -blank look-

_AmzyLuvIkuto: Well aren't YOU enthusiastic...?_

_Rima: I am.. Really... -blank look again-_

_AmzyLuvIKuto: Suuure.. Anyway.. Next chapter I will be introducing new people for the chat/talk thingos at the start and end of chapters. I'll give you an idea: They're both girls and they are both my OCs. The two OCs are besties, though their friendship really is.. Strange. O_o_

_AmzyLuvIkuto: ANYWAY. Thank you all, every single person who reviewed, favourited, put it on their story alert, and for everyone that even viewed this story. It really means a lot to me, and I hope that you all review, whether it be your account, or anonymous. So.. Bye for now, I guess! Keep up all your lovely reviews, my epic readers! I love you guys! And now a message from our sponsor: -trollface-_

* * *

><p><em>By the way, I have a magic trick prepared for you each chapter. You see, there's this cute little yellow button with the text "Review This Chapter" beside it. When you click the text, it turns purple and you can share your thoughts on this chapter! Wow, that's amazing!<em>

_Haha, it's so true. But please review, because all you have to do is sign in and comment. You don't even have to have a long review! (Even though those reviews are liked) You can just say one or two word reviews. Like "good" or "nice chapter" and my favorite.. "Update soon!"_

_Please review! See you in the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions and Waffles

_Amuchia: Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. /eats cake/ What was that? You're going to murder me? Pfft, I was only gone for 10 months! :D_

_Amuchia: No, but seriously, I'm sorry._

_Anna-lee: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!_

_Amuchia: Oh god, she's already here. Run for your lives!_

_Caisey: GET BACK HERE!_

_Anna-lee: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!_

_Amuchia: WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS RUNNING YET?! SHE'S GAINING ON US!_

_Caisey: DAMN IT, ANNA-LEE! /skids to a stop/ Oh right, the disclaimer. /gets out script/_

_Caisey: __Let's see here… Amuchia does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit, plain and simple. Now, back to Anna-lee… /chases her again/_

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_"I'm just gonna say it, Amu." I said with confidence. She looked surprised at my sudden outburst, but even more surprised when I leaned in and kissed her, smack-bang on the lips._

_"I love you."_

_End Of Recap_

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~ (Which it will probably stay as for a long time)<p>

She looked at him with eyes wide, her mouth gaping open in shock. Was he serious?!

"I-Uh.. What?" she managed, looking absolutely bewildered.

"I just told you. I love you." he replied, a genuine smile dancing across his lips. Amu blushed.

''I…" she was about to continue when Ikuto held a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. After all, we still have 2 days." he said, smirking.

"Okay then… But you don't have long left, do you?" Amu answered, smirking like Ikuto. But his smirk disappeared on that comment. He gave a sad smile as he pulled her in for a hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ikuto?" she questioned, surprised.

"Make sure you fall in love with me by then, okay?" he asked. The two sat there in silence, not moving from their current position as Amu was lost in deep thought.

* * *

><p>~Switch to Nagihiko and Rima~<p>

"I don't need your help, idiot." Rima stated, looking angry as she tried to squirm out of his hold. Nagihiko simply laughed as he continued to stir the mixture. Rima dropped her arms to her sides as she huffed in annoyance.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were having some trouble…" Nagihiko asked, not wanting to offend her, but not wanting to lie either.

"Hey, I was doing _fine_ on my _own_!" Rima grumbled, glaring at him.

"Sure, sure." he replied, smiling as he grabbed an ingredient and added it to the mixture.

"Hmph."

* * *

><p>~Switch to Kukai and Utau~<p>

Utau sighed as Kukai looked at her, worried.

"You've been like that for a while now… What's wrong?" Kukai asked.

"It's just… Is Amu going to be okay?" she replied, looking concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. I mean, it is _your_ brother who is looking after her." he stated with a laugh. Utau nodded and looked surprised as Kukai suddenly jumped up from his previous position on the couch.

"I've got it! Let's go on a date!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Utau stared at him, confused.

"Uh… Okay, but why?" she asked.

"It will help to take your mind off things." he said with a gentle smile as he gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

><p>~Switch to Nagihiko and Rima~<p>

"NAGIHIKO, HELP!" Rima screamed. Nagihiko ran in, and stopped as he observed the scene in front of him. He noticed that the waffles were starting to burn as Rima was trying to work out the waffle iron, it was quite a mysterious contraption in her eyes. Nagihiko gave her a look which clearly was saying, "...Really, Rima-chan?"

"How the heck do I turn this blasted thing off?!" she shouted at him, looking distraught. Nagihiko sighed as he walked over and turned it off. Rima looked at the waffle iron in disbelief.

"B-But how?" she questioned.

"Easy. I know basic cooking. You don't." he replied bluntly. Rima pouted as she karate-chopped him on the head.

"Ow, ow! I was kidding!" he said with a nervous laugh, feeling Rima's eyes death-glaring at him.

"Better have been." she muttered.

* * *

><p>~Switch to Ikuto and Amu~<p>

"So… Want to do anything?" Ikuto asked. Amu stared at him for a second before she got off the bed and looked up at him.

"Let's go for a walk!" she exclaimed cheerily as she hopped out of the room and down to the front door, Ikuto following behind her. He smirked and grabbed her hand. She turned to him in surprise, blushing as she turned away.

They exited the building as a burst of fresh air hit them, Amu smiling like a dork as they headed towards a walking route. Ikuto smiled at her, but then he looked sad. He probably wouldn't be able to enjoy this bliss for long.

Amu stopped as she frowned, seeing Ikuto looking dull.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern evident in her honey-coloured orbs.

"Ah, it's nothing." he said, throwing her a fake smile.

"If you say so…" she trailed off. Walking along this path, they could see a great view of the beach and a pretty garden. Amu looked intrigued as she unconsciously starting dragging Ikuto towards it.

"Where are you taking me now…?" he questioned with a sigh.

"Look!" she answered with a giggle as she pointed at the garden in front of them. Ikuto stopped to appreciate the beauty as Amu let go of his hand and walked in.

"Hey! Wait, I don't think you're allowed in ther-" he stopped again, blushing slightly as Amu was basically dancing with the flowers, full of joy and energy. He smiled sadly, still stuck on the same thought.

"I don't ever want to lose something as precious as this."

* * *

><p><em>Amuchia: And that's it! Sorry that it is super short, I'm racking my head for ideas, but it's 2am and I'm tired and stuff. I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't finish this tonighttoday. I feel really, really bad for taking forever to update. I've been changing schools, starting stories when I need to finish my other ones, such as this one, and stuff just happened. Also, I have a terrible sleep pattern and I'm trying to get out of it, but it's really hard to do. xD_

_Amuchia: I'll try to make this as short as possible, since it would even annoy me to read really long intros and outros. THEY ANNOY ME. I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHY I'M DOING THEM. For fun, maybe? Oh well. To the review corner! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Corner:<strong>_

_**xxEmeraldButterflyxx: I'm glad you like it! :D**_

_**FlickingWalruses**__**: You better like them. o^o**_

_**animeister21**__**: Glad you liked it :3  
>I might do that story idea another day, but maybe not in this one, it sort of destroys the plot (not trying to offend you), but it's still a really good idea and I think it deserves to be made into a story :3<strong>_

_**I'm glad it's in your favourites, hehe w**_

_**Hintoenathedevilchara: D'aww, thank you ;w;**_

_**UPDATED NOW. AFTER ABOUT 10 MONTHS BECAUSE I'M LAZY AND I SUCK.**_

_**kitty.0**__**: Thanks :D  
>Exactly what I was going for :3<strong>_

_**Guest: I'm glad you like it. And I'm extremely sorry that you had to wait way longer than 1 month :c**_

_**Tell your friend: Thank you.**_

_**tmanimefan1412**__**: That made my day :)**_

_**UPDATED. I TOOK FOREVER.**_

_**Baka-Chan t-.-t**__**: Nuu, don't die D:**_

_**LTDrocksforever**__**: Hehe, I remember that. That was perfect. =w=**_

_**Yet Another Guest: YOU CAN'T SUE ME! I'LL EAT YOUR FACE.**_

_**Sunshine bug**__**: Amuto is the best ;D**_

_**And yeah, they should run… xD**_

_**AlisonD: I'm glad you love it :3**_

_**OMG, CONGRATULATIONS. :DDD**_

_**And finally, **__**claraowl**__**.**_

_**You reviewed pretty much EVERY chapter. I read them all, and I would like to say, a very big thank you to you for all your support and tips. :)**_

* * *

><p><em><span>In closing… Thank you, everyone for reviewing. It's because of you guys that I got off my lazy butt and decided to actually write something. I am overwhelmed that so many people like my work and for all of the support. Really, you are all amazing. 3<span>_

_I'm not even going to tell you to review, because you can do whatever you want. It's up to you._


End file.
